Rite of Heritage
by Vokin
Summary: After his father left him and his mother at a young age, Nero must learn to embrace his heritage as a new threat that threatens the world begins to rise in this new story. Little does he know, his father isn't as far away as he believes... This is a non-canon story and a sequel to my story titled Rite of Passage. This is a new continuity, not the original timeline.
1. Prologue

_You ever hear the story of the twin sons of a demon? Yeah, you know the one. The story of the sons of Sparda._

 _Stories say that the two were once inseparable, but when they got older they fought like rivals over the power of their father.  
One believed the power was rightfully his. Whether he wanted it due to his belief, want for revenge, want to protect, or just a power lust isn't answered. Maybe it was some combination of them all.  
The other tried to stop his twin from unleashing Hell on Earth. Literally. _

_The brothers fought it out when the oldest took the power of their father.  
In the end, the youngest won, stopping his brother from going down a dark path._

 _What most people don't know is what really happened after._

 _The oldest was saved by his brother, but the two went separate ways._

 _One went on to continue hunting demons and clean up the small mess his brother made when opening the demon world briefly._

 _The oldest on the other hand?  
Well, he ended up hanging around in Fortuna for a long time with a childhood friend of his. Well, she was a friend. It went a little further than that eventually, and she ended up having a son._

 _Call it bullshit if you want, but it's the truth. I should know.  
My name is Nero. I'm Vergil's son, and I haven't seen my father in years. Not after he left._


	2. Chapter 1: Nero

He raises the necklace with his right, gloved hand. His blue eyes gaze down to it while the black hood covered his head.  
The man's free hand went to his black, buttoned up coat's pocket.

"Thinking of buying that for a girl you like?" the store owner asked, his brown eyes gazing towards the customer.

He looked over to the owner dressed in blue with white covering the top of the shirt. "Not exactly." the young man spoke.  
He lets out a sigh before bringing the accessory in his hand up to the counter, placing cash down.

His hand reaches for the money, counting it to see just how much it was. After a moment, he gave a nod. "Thank you, and may the savior give you a wonderful holiday." a smile formed.

The black clothed man placed the necklace into his pocket before walking towards the door.  
He scoffed slightly when he believed the owner wouldn't be able to hear him. "Savior..." he said in a slightly sarcastic tone as he walked out into the cold streets of Fortuna.

* * *

Snow began to fall on the young man, though it was little.  
He gazes to his hand to see the snowflake. He lowered it as he continued to walk forward, passing by the multiple people wearing their clothes of various color, but with white covering the top of their shirts, hoods, and/or the back of their clothing.  
He stood out among the population due to his black coat, though it still had the symbol of the Order of the Sword on it's back.

He walks up the steps to a house before placing his hand onto the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door. He tried to be as quiet as possible, though this attempt was in vain.

A middle aged woman with brown hair going down her back sat in a chair near the door. Despite her back being turned to him, she asked "Where have you been?"

The man widened his eyes slightly out of shock before closing the door behind him. "Uh." he lowered his hood, revealing his white hair that he brushed out of his blue eyes. "I thought you'd still be asleep." he spoke after being unable to find the words to say.

She stood finally, turning to him with an expression making it hard to tell what emotion was felt  
Her arms crossed. "Nero, where were you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his hand went to the back of his head as he sighed  
"I wanted to surprise you when you woke up." his eyes close for a brief moment as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the necklace of the side of a wolf's head that had a blue gem for the eye. "I wanted to get you something this year. I couldn't get anything fancy, but I did what I could." he held it out to her.

Her expression turned into a surprised one, but slowly into a slightly happy one. She reached to the young man's hand, placing her own onto it. "You didn't have to. I was worried."

He looked away from her. "Mom, you don't have to worry about me so much. I can handle myself out there." his eyes look down.

Abigale sighs a little as she takes the necklace from her son. "You're fifteen, Nero. I know you're like you're like your father somewhat, but..." she was cut off.

"I'm not like him. I'm still here. He hasn't even bothered to show up once in years." he looks back to her. "I'm not gonna be that way."

Abigale looked down a bit as she held her necklace tightly. Her green eyes close as she wraps her arms around Nero, hugging him.

He returns the hug, taking a deep breath before saying "Hey, it's actually snowing out there if you can believe it." he had tried to change the subject to keep her from being upset.

"Really?" she asked before breaking away from the hug.

He crosses his arms. "Yeah. It's a nice change from just being cold as Hell and nothing else."

The woman sits back down, her green eyes closing. It took her a moment to say anything in response. "Thank you. I love the gift." a smile formed.

"Yeah, yeah..." he rubs the back of his head again, unable to keep himself from smiling as he gazed down.  
He walked over to take a seat beside Abigale. "Are we going to the Order of the Swords weird cult meeting tomorrow?" he propped his feet up on the table before him, leaning back into his chair.

She sighed slightly. "I guess." she replied, placing the necklace onto the table. "I'd rather spend the day here."

Nero lets out a groan. "Me too. What is it they think Christmas is again? The day Sparda saved mankind or something?" he rolled his blue eyes.

Abigale gave a nod. "You're right." she looks down again.

He closed his eyes, placing his hands around his head. "We ever gonna get out of this hellhole?"

She was slightly confused by his words. "Fortuna?" she looked to him with a curious expression.

"Yeah."

The woman looked back ahead. "I don't know. This is home to me. Maybe we should do what my dad did and live outside the city."

"We should." were the last words he said as he began to drift off into sleep.

She gazes over to him, smiling slightly. "Yeah." was all she said in response before closing her own eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Slayer

**Nero**

The massive church was filled with many people dressed as those in Fortuna usually would. Most had hoods raised, but few left them down such as the black haired woman singing in front of the crowd.

Abigale had her arms crossed. While she wore similar clothes as well as had the hood raised, she wasn't thrilled about being here.

Nero stood out as always with the black coat he wore, white hair he had, and headphones over his ear as music played through. His eyes were shut, his hands behind his head.  
It was sudden when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder that made him look to his mother, seeing the annoyed expression on her face along with the raised eyebrow.  
He let's out a sigh, rolling his eyes while lowering the headphones. "Why are we here?" he whispered.

"It's polite. It's their tradition." she whispered back, her eyes going back ahead.

The young man sighed before keeping his eyes on the singer then, trying to look like he was paying attention. In reality, he didn't care about this.

It took time, but the singer gave a bow before walking into the crowd to take a seat among them.

An old man walked out, taking the singers place. He opened his mouth to speak the usual thing of how Sparda fought against his own kind and saved the human race.

While Nero knew Sparda was his grandfather, he had heard the story so much that he was tired of it.  
He didn't hear a word the elder said. Every time Sanctus says the same old thing.  
The young man stood up, starting towards the door.

Abigale widened her eyes as she turned her head. "Nero!" she said lowly.

"All of this is putting me to sleep." he responded, looking back to his mother, seeing her hand grab his arm.  
Before anymore words were exchanged, Nero looked towards Sanctus when he heard the sound of glass shattering.

The crowd all went in shock, most of them covering their faces with their arms to protect from the falling pieces of glass.

Sanctus widened his eyes as he witnessed a figure shrouded in a dark cloak and hood fell from the shattered, glass opening above.

This mysterious man landed right in front of Sanctus, a stab wound suddenly going through his forehead before the katana like blade even pierced him, sending blood pouring down his face and to the floor below.

The crowd went into looks of shock.  
Some raised their hands to their mouths, some screamed, most ran to the door.  
Some members of the Order pulled out blades before charging at the cloaked man the second this happened.

The mysterious person took a glance to the incoming soldiers as he placed his blade into it's sheath.  
Suddenly, he was to the side of one, hitting him hard with the sheath of the sword. It was as if he had warped, but a black blur could be seen that was as if he moved at an extreme speed. He did this again, making one foe trip by striking their leg on the way by before unsheathing the blade, stabbing it into his back.  
He made a quick turn, swinging the sword, though the foe fell into five pieces before the blade was swung once.

The soldiers were falling easily and quickly. They had done nothing, not even managed to clash blades with this man. He was too fast for the eye to see it seemed.

Abigale was in shock at first, her eyes wide.  
She grabs Nero by the arm, trying to pull him back with her.

The son of Vergil shook her off however.  
He ran towards this figure with a speed slightly faster than an average man's, going forward before jumping at the mysterious man, using both legs to kick him in the face, sending him flying.

His black hood flew down, showing that he had white hair. He quickly got it raised before he was identified.  
He gazed up to the man that kicked him after he recovered quickly, his eyes narrowing as he gripped his blade tighter before sheathing it.  
Steps were taken towards Nero.

Once he got to his feet, the young man grabbed a sword off the floor to fight with, seeing that the killed soldier wouldn't be using it. He swings the blade once he was close enough, letting out a yell in the process.

The cloaked figure raised his sheathed blade, actually somehow managing to block the blow with the sheath.  
He follows with a strong punch that was quick, sending Nero flying backwards.

His feet touch the ground, but he still slides a slight but as he grits his teeth.  
Though he was untrained, he tried his best to rush forward, using his demonic power to jump and swing at his foe, though he was surprised to see a flash, and his blade sliced in two perfectly, and a cut across his own chest that sent him to the floor on his back.

The katana blade was unsheathed, though now being sheathed once more.  
While he looked at Nero a brief second, he then began to walk towards the exit, but he swiftly turned, raising his gloved hand to block an incoming attack that sent the remaining half of the now cut blade through it, making blood pour down his arm and flow onto the floor.

Nero had a determined look on his face. "You aren't human, are you?" he spoke, looking to how he was pierced yet didn't flinch.

He didn't say a word in response. He only gives a push to shove Nero backwards before snatching the cut blade from his wound and tossing it aside as the stab began to heal at an extreme speed.  
"Stay out of my way, Nero." he finally said in a familiar voice. His focus turned back to the door.

His eyes widen a bit as he got his footing. "Hey!" he yelled. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure slowly turned to him, his blue eyes gazing to him for a brief moment. "You should go somewhere other than here. Much more blood will be shed before this is over."

Abigale had witnessed the entire scene. She had refused to leave when Nero began to fight the man she knew all too well.  
"Wait!" she called out to him, going forward after taking her hand off of Nero's shoulder.

The cloaked man looked at her a moment, though he said no words. He only looked forward again as he began to walk.  
No other words were spoken. He left the two behind.

Abigale looked down, though then to her son with an unhappy expression. "Nero, that..." she paused a moment. "You could've died."

He looks away, his hand going to the back of his head. "Sorry." he said finally, letting out a sigh. "Who was that? why'd he kill all these innocent people?"

Abigale looked around at the slaughter, though her expression wasn't as horrified as most would be. "Nero, we're leaving. I'll talk to you about it when we're home." she stared to him with her green eyes.

He looked around, his expression being more horrified than his mother's. "Who could do this? How could someone be this twisted..." he followed, sighing.

* * *

 **Vergil**

The cloaked figure walked down the steps, his blue eyes only gazing forward.  
 _Damn it, Abigale. You should've left with Nero, gotten out of Fortuna._ He thought to himself. He was determined to achieve his goal, though he feared the Order of the Sword would use his family against him in some way.  
He needed to head towards the castle to investigate what he had heard.  
Once before the son of Sparda had investigated the Order. The leader, Sanctus, he had attempted to kill in the past, but he somehow survived.  
Vergil narrowed his eyes. He realized what he heard would explain this past incident.

 _Could the Order of the Sword be working with a demon?_


	4. Chapter 3: Order

The trip was long, cold, and harsh. The Son of Sparda had to travel through a blizzard in order to reach his destination, though he seemed unfazed by it.

He kept his hood raised.

His thoughts were elsewhere as he traveled. He couldn't help but wonder what Abigale and his son were up to, but he tried to keep these thoughts from interfering in his goals. Those goals not being very surprising considering who he is.

* * *

He began his walk across the bridge and to the doors of the castle.  
Vergil stopped moving when he heard the sound of a pistol being cocked behind him.  
"I was wondering if you'd try something, or continue to pointlessly follow." he slowly turned his head to get a look, seeing it was a black haired female.

She held a revolver that's barrel looked as though it was silver, handle as gold, and an engraving of the symbol the Order of the Sword uses.  
"Who are you?" she asked, her green eyes narrowing.

"What concern is that of yours?" Vergil replied, quickly turning and grabbing her arm before she even realized, and forcing her to point the gun away.

She struggled, but it was no use. She appeared to be young, and her hair was long. She wore a white duster coat, one that had a gold symbol on the back. Underneath it was white clothes.  
She glared at the son of Sparda after giving in, recognizing the cloak he wore and the blade at his side. "You were the one who did it. Who killed his holiness."

Vergil chuckled though it was very brief. "His holiness? Is that what you believe? Foolish girl." he let her go, though pushed her back a good bit before walking back towards the door.

She stumbled, though quickly raising her revolver and pointing it to him once more. "Get back here!"

He stopped. "If you know of me, then that means you either saw or have heard of what happened. You should know very well that coward's weapon won't be enough to stop me, and that you shall die in a mere second." he said, never looking back.  
He continued to walk forward.

She widened her eyes, now struck with fear. She decided it was best to report where he was instead of attacking further.  
She ran from the sight, going back to the Order's headquarters.

The Dark Slayer looked back to her once more, though his focus then turned to the door as he opened it. He then takes a few steps inside.  
His blue eyes look around at all of the seats in the large room. They gaze up to see the chandelier, and then to see the massive portrait of Sanctus on the second floor.  
He blinked, walking towards the door in sight afterwards.  
His mind began to wander once more, though now it was of his investigation of the Order recently...

* * *

A month earlier...

"The order of the sword, huh?" the red coated devil hunter asked as he takes a bit of his pizza slice. "Yeah I've heard of them."  
Dante had what appeared to be a beard growing in. His feet were propped up onto his desk, and his hands behind his head.

Vergil was annoyed by his brother's behavior, but he put this aside for the sake of the information he wanted.

"That's why I've come here, Dante. What do you know about them?" he asked, keeping his cold expression.

"And here I thought you were here to check on your little brother." he sighed slightly. "What I know for sure is that they supposedly worship pops, but you already know that. Rumor has it that they're working with a demon, but that's just a rumor."

Vergil's attention was caught. "Perhaps it isn't a mere rumor. I once watched one come back from certain death."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Well, it's either that or a zombie apocalypse. I dunno, zombies might be a nice change."

"Would you stop being a complete buffoon for once?" Vergil snapped, his eyes narrowing before he took a deep breath to chill.

"Whoa, you've grown. If this were a few years back you would've tried to stab me instead." Dante joked, a smile forming.

"And you're still a child." the oldest brother insulted.

"Well, then maybe I'll just never grow up in your eyes." his eyes close. "So why are you so interested in the Order suddenly? You hung around Fortuna for years, even had a kid, you could've looked into them then."

"I had no interest in them then." his arms cross. "A few days ago they sent armored swordsman after me. I don't know what they wanted, but it was definitely something of mine. My only guess is Yamato. I don't know why they would want my blade unless it is to open the demon world."

"Or maybe they're starting a zoo." he took his feet off the table, leaning forward, and taking another bite of his pizza.

"Dante, stop being a moron. This is serious." his fists clinched, but again he tried to calm down.

"Yeah, yeah." he stood up, throwing the crust into the box. "I'll tell you what. I'll go with you. If their looking for Yamato, then this is my fight to. I don't want them raising some bastard like Mundus. Plus, I'd like to meet my nephew."

* * *

Back in the present, Vergil felt annoyed by just thinking of Dante's behavior. He couldn't understand why he acted the way he did, and why he refused to embrace the power of demons. Humans were weak to him, yet his brother embraced humanity.

* * *

 **Nero**

"So you think that was him? My dad?" the young, white haired man asked. He had his arms crossed.

Abigale took a drink of the tea she had while sitting down.  
A nod was given to her son. "It was his voice." she looked down. "His skills, his power, and his sword."

Nero scoffs. "Great. He disappears for years and then just shows up and murders people."

"Nero, I'm sure he had a good reason." she tried to reassure.

"Good reason? Then why didn't he tell us? Yeah, I think he just doesn't care." he lay back on the couch.

"Nero..." Abigale was cut off by a knock at the door. She had a saddened look and then gazed down to the floor.

The son of Vergil sighed before getting up.  
He went to the door, opening it to see a man he never had before. Never had he seen that red coat, that sword on his back, but that face looked identical to his father's. "Who the hell... Wait a minute..."

"Dante." he said, smiling slightly. "Your name Nero?"

He was hesitant to answer, but he saw no harm. "Yeah. How the hell do you know that?"

He crossed his arms. "Well kid, this is gonna sound strange but I'm your uncle."

Nero was quiet for a few moments. His face did look an awful lot like his father's, but those clothes were the complete opposite.

"Yeah. Right." he slammed the door before going back to sit down.

"Who was it?" Abigale asked, her green eyes looking to her son.

"Some asshole claiming to be my uncle." Nero responded before laying back, closing his eyes.

Abigale stared at him for a few seconds. "What was his name."

"Dante or something like that."

Her eyes widen. She was quick to stand before racing toward the door, opening it. "Dante!" she spoke.

The Devil Hunter was walking away, but he turned back to her. There was a massive case in his hand.

"Good grief." he rubs the back of his head before walking back.

* * *

"So he really is my uncle?" Nero asked, wanting to clarify.

"Yes, he is." Abigale replied.

"Well, my wonderful dad never mentioned you." Nero said.

"Well that might be because he doesn't seem to like me very much." Dante took a seat beside Nero, opening a beer can.

Abigale raised an eyebrow. "If he didn't like you, one of you would be dead."

Dante took a drink. "That's true." his attention turned to Nero. "Anyway. It's good to meet you kid. Sorry I took my time." he held his hand out for a handshake.

Nero accepted, shaking his uncle's hand. "Yeah, you too." his eyes gaze away.

"So, from the looks of it, I've got a lot of birthdays to make up for." Dante lifted the case off the floor, placing it onto the table. "Hopefully this'll cover it."

Nero's eyes widen. He looks at Dante, then to the case.  
Slowly he began to open it, though it took a little time.  
He was very surprised when he saw a blade within and a big, double barreled revolver inside.

* * *

(So first off, sorry for the delay with this chapter. I got caught up in so many things, and I wasn't too sure where I wanted to go in this chapter for awhile, but here it is at last. Thank you guys for your patience, and thank you for your comments, and I'm also glad to see some of you wo enjoyed the last one enjoying this one too.

So, you might be wondering about Nero's Devil Bringer. Well, this Nero doesn't have it. I'm thinking it might be something for a future plot. For now he doesn't have it.

I also know some of (if not all of you) were anxious to see uncle Dante, and here he is.

Enjoy this chapter, and enjoy the rest of this story.)


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Nero**

His eyes look over the blade a few times, his hand reached to grab onto the handle that could twist.  
It was one of the motorblades the Order would use, but the handle was red and the blade was not gold.

The hunter in red leaned back, taking a drink from the can he held. "Red Queen's the name it has. Blue Rose is the gun."

Abigale raises an eyebrow. Her green eyes gaze at Dante a second, then to Nero, then back to the son of Sparda.  
"Can I speak with you a moment?" she asked the devil hunter as she stood.

The white haired man looked up to the woman before giving a shrug and standing.  
He then walked with her, throwing the can to the trash that was a good distance across the house, but it managed to go right in.

The son of Vergil slowly took his hand off the handle of the blade before moving it to the revolver to lift it up from where it lay.  
He holds it by the handle before pointing it at the wall, looking down it's sights in the process. He kept his finger away from the trigger, and finally he lowers it.  
A smile formed on his face as he looked to it, but this faded as he overheard the conversation in the next room. He could've sworn he heard his mother become slightly irritated and raise her voice even.  
He put the Blue Rose down, back into it's place before standing slowly to step forward and hear more.

"He's fifteen, Dante."

"Yeah, me and my brother were younger when we learned how to swing swords."

"Nero isn't growing up without a family."

"I'm not gonna argue with you." a sigh was let out. "I just thought the kid would like them, and that you'd be fine with him learning to defend himself. Demons are always after us. It's in our family to kill devils."

"I'm not going to let him be dragged into the same thing his father was!"

Dante scoffs. "Alright. I do think you should let the kid decide at least. He might wanna at least learn to defend himself. Even with demonic strength, it'd help to know."

A sigh was let out, but then silence.

Nero looks down a bit before putting two of his fingers onto his forehead. He then walks back and forth.

Finally the devil hunter and Abigale walked out.

The woman looked to her son with her green eyes, then to Dante.

Dante raised his hands, shook his his head, and walked towards the kitchen, turning his back on the two.

Abigale rolls her eyes before looking back to Nero. "Listen, we need to talk about-"

"I want to learn." he interrupted his mother.  
"You don't have to ask me. I want him to teach me how to use those so I can defend myself, and protect you." his blue eyes looked directly to Abigale's as he said those words.

"Well, sounds like the kid overheard us." Dante responded, walking back over to the scene with another can in hand and a smile on his face.

The woman looked down slightly, but slowly she faked a slight smile before nodding at her son. "Okay. If that's what you want."  
The one thing that scared her most was the words he said. It reminded of her of his father and how his want to protect and want of revenge grew into a pure lust for power. She loved his father still, but she didn't want their son falling down that same path he did all those years ago.

Nero gave a genuine smile in return. "Thank you." he said before turning his head to his uncle. "Will you really teach me?"

Dante pops open the can. "Since my brother ain't around to do it..." he takes a drink before lowering the can. "Why not? I'll teach ya, kid." he smiled slightly, giving a shrug.  
The devil hunter begins to walk towards the backdoor, picking up a guitar case he had placed on the floor along the way. "Let's go."

"Wait, right now?" Nero asked, his eyes watching his uncle.

The son of Sparda looked back after stopping. "Why not? I got a job to do here with your dad after all. Better to get to it."

The teenager looks back to the case with his gifts on the table before walking to it, shutting it, and carrying it along as he follows Dante.

Abigale takes a deep breath as she watched the two leave.  
Once they had gone out the door to begin, she crosses her arms before slowly walking to the door to gaze from the window and watch.

* * *

"Alright, kid. Swing at me." Dante held his arms out, the Force Edge blade in his right hand.

Nero had hold of the Red Queen in his left hand, but the tip of the blade was on the ground.  
"You want me to swing this at you? What if I hit?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you'll never know until you try." he smiled a bit once more. "Come on." he said in a joking manner.

"Alright." the young teenager looked a little concerned, but he shook his head.  
He raised the Red Queen before swinging at his uncle weakly and with little speed.

The hunter in red stepped out of the way easily before using the Force Edge to push his nephews sword away.  
"Oh come on, kid." he chuckled. "Don't hold back. Show me what you've got."

The son of Vergil gives a brief nod before swinging the blade with average strength and speed. It was sloppy, and he still held back. No one with his abilities would have normal strength behind a blow.

This time Dante blocked with his blade before giving a push, one that had power behind it despite looking as if it were a small one.

Nero fell down onto the grass due to the push, but he was quick to stand.  
"Damn." he said before looking to his uncle.

"Is that really all you've got?" Dante placed the blade onto his back before clapping his hands together swiftly multiple times. "Come on!" he said in a taunting manner.

Finally, the teenager stopped holding back.  
He swings at his uncle left and right with a good deal of power and speed behind each, and even letting out a yell.

The devil hunter dodged each blow, but one sliced a small bit of his white hair.  
He takes a few steps back after the onslaught, now pulling his blade from his back. "That's it, kid. Now that I've got your blood pumping, let's try again."

* * *

 **Vergil**

He had gone into several rooms, looking over each carefully as he looks for anything that might link the Order to demons, or anything of the sort. He would even just settle for information on why they wanted Yamato.  
Despite clearing room after room, the results were not to the Dark Slayer's liking.  
He closes his eyes as he leans against the railing on the second floor of the castle, but slowly they opened to gaze at the chandelier above, chairs below, and massive door at the front.  
Vergil had started wondering if the answers he was looking for were even here. He spent several moments contemplating what he might have missed, and that was when it occurred to him.  
The son of Sparda turned around to face the massive portrait of Sanctus, unsheathing Yamato in a flash and sheathing it slowly after.

The picture slowly fell, sliced into dozens of pieces, and revealing a path on the other side, one that was made of stone and led to stairs.

Vergil gave no reaction. He only keeps his usual, calm look as he began to walk forward.

* * *

The oldest son of Sparda found himself walking down a metal hallway, one that had a door along with two figures standing before it.  
It became clear that they were guards wearing silver armor with helmets worn that even covered their faces.  
The two guards raised blades of gold before running to the devil in blue, but this was a failed attempt.

Vergil wasted no time. He was not wanting to play games, so he pulled Yamato from it's sheath, slicing through the armor of both with little to no effort and only one swing.

That was all it took for the two to fall, or the armor to fall to pieces and reveal there was not a person within either. They were suits of armor walking and acting on their own.

Vergil raised an eyebrow as he sheaths his dark blade. He realized this was beyond strange, and was only backing the everything that pointed to the Order of the Sword working with a demon.  
Now that he had more motivation to press forward, he did so without hesitation, walking through the door once he reached it.

This was the first room that was really surprising.  
It was a laboratory, one that had large tubes containing sets of armor like the ones Vergil faced mounted on the walls.  
There was a wide, large glass that revealed a second floor, and a man with dark skin, black hair, white clothes, and one glass over one of his brown eyes standing on the other end.

This man gazes to Vergil. "What are you d-d-d-d-d-doing here?" he asked, doing the stutter at a fast rate, and a look of annoyance forming as he did.

The son of Sparda only stared to him with his blue eyes as he steps forward.

* * *

(Sorry for the wait again. It's been over a month, and I apologize. I just got wrapped up in other things.

Alright so... I saw someone asking about Trish.  
The only thing I have to say about Trish is... well we aren't at Mundus yet. I do plan on getting to Trish, but it might be awhile.

Another thing I'd like to mention if people were curious was Nero's arm.  
It isn't the Devil Bringer just yet. I thought that might be something I could do for part of the story later.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I appreciate the comments too. It means a lot to me. Thank you so much. And again, sorry for the delay.)


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy Party

**Nero**

The young man sat on the back steps, his white hair blowing in the wind as he gazes to the setting sun. He was clearly a bit warn out after the training.  
His blue eyes look to his uncle sitting beside him. He had always acted as if he disliked his father for leaving for so long, and this was true to a certain extent, or he believed it was at least. He was curious, however.  
"Dante, has my dad always been the way he is?"

The hunter in red looked over at his nephew. "Well, that depends on what you mean. Personality, or strength?"

"Personality is more what I meant, but both." Nero replied before looking back out to the distance.

Dante then gazes out to the setting sun, his eyes narrowing a bit due to the light. "When me and him were young, he was different. We were close, but had our differences. He would also kick my ass when we'd train, and we were only eight." the son of Sparda began, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Then our mother died in front of our eyes. We didn't know what happened to one another, and I guess we both assumed each other dead. We grew up differently, and I guess we both handled the loss differently. It's why I became a devil hunter in the first place."

Nero looked to Dante once again, his eyes showing a clear sign of interest.

"I'm guessing my brother got consumed with an obsession for power because of it. Both of us had our own ways of wanting revenge, and both of us handled it all differently. He once told me that without strength, you can't protect anything. He was definitely a lot colder, and a lot less fun next time I saw him. He even insulted me." the red hunter laughs a little.  
"As for his strength, well, he's always been a strong one."

The teenager looked down to the ground. "Well, he certainly hasn't impressed me. The only thing he ever did was leave."

The devil hunter puts a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Never know. Maybe he had a good reason for it. The only way you'll be able to find out is if ya ask him." he looks over to Nero, a small smile forming.  
"Head on inside, kid. Speaking of your dad, I got a job to do here too."

Nero gave a nod in response. "Alright."  
He stood, slowly walking towards the door before turning back. "Dante, see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, kid. We'll practice more." he nodded as his blue eyes look to his brother's son.

Nero gives a slight smile before walking inside, but once the door closed the smile faded.  
He wondered if what Dante had said was true, if Vergil had a reason for leaving, but he also wondered if he even wanted to see his father again after abandoning he and Abigale for so long.  
The son of Vergil ended up in his room, falling out onto the bed so his blue eyes would gaze up to the ceiling.

* * *

 **Dante**

The youngest twin found himself walking down the street after the conversation with his nephew. He wondered why Vergil left the poor kid alone with his mother, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was to try and protect them maybe. He did know how Vergil was, however, and he would not put it past his brother to simply abandon them.  
"Surely you're better than that, Vergil." he mumbled to himself.  
His eyes began to look around the area, seeing that everyone had gone to their houses now that it was night. This gave the devil hunter more freedom to search around he believed.

Suddenly, a yellow lightning bolt struck where the son of Sparda stood, but hit nothing at all.  
The thing that had caused it was a beast that was larger than a man, one of black, reptilian like skin, large claws on the four fingers each hand had, a horn on it's head, and lightning surging all over it's body.  
It roars, giving a view of the fangs in it's mouth.

Dante performed a swift jump to escape the blow, pulling the semi-automatic pistols known as Ebony and Ivory from his coat before shooting at the beast repeatedly.  
The hunter in red flipped through the air after shooting, getting one foot on the ground, and immediately after got back on two feet.  
He swiftly began to fire again, anxious for the beast to come at him.

It came forth, taking each bullet with ease before bringing it's claw down in an attempt to slash the half demon, giving a roar in the process.

The white haired man quickly pulled the Force Edge from his back, using the flat side of the blade to block it's claw, but he was slightly shocked by yellow electricity that traveled across the blade.  
Dante stepped backwards due to the shock, but he brushed it off easily. "So, that lightning acts like armor?" he gives a smile. "Come on!" he taunts, giving the motion with his hand for it to come forward.

The beast opened it's mouth instead, firing what almost appeared to be a yellow laser from it's mouth horizontally, but it was actually lightning.

The devil hunter went forward quickly, getting to his knees to slide under the blast, and even under the beast.  
Red lightning surges through the Force Edge as he boosted this blow with his demonic power, and finally it was swung, slicing the demon in two vertically, forcing the yellow lightning across it to turn red with a black core.  
Dante got to his feet when on the opposite side, slowly placing the sword onto his back.

The demon exploded in a yellow light, leaving no traces of it behind aside from the loud noise that probably woke many people from their sleep.

The son of Sparda walked away from the scene, never looking back. His mind began to move however.  
He wondered why demons such as that one wandered the streets. Was it just another random encounter, or something more?

* * *

Dante continued to move on, but words spoken from the alleyway he neared made him stop.  
He went next to the wall, leaning against it as he put his hands into his coat pockets as though he was up to nothing at all, but stayed out of sight.

"Why did his holiness decide to move things so soon?" a male voice asked.

"The son of Sparda. The same one encountered all those years ago, and the one that lived in this city for awhile. He attacked his holiness, and is up to something. I saw him myself going into Fortuna Castle." a female replied.

"Really? What do you think he's searching for?"

"I don't know. Our orders are to get the kid and his mother."

"Why them? Is there something special about them?"

"The kid has Sparda's blood, apparently. I don't know why the woman. I'm not sure what they want with either of them, but with how long my family has served I know it has to be good reasons."

The son of Sparda listened closely, but now he turned back.  
He grew a little concerned for Nero and Abigale once he heard that, and so he decided to go back to their home and watch over it tonight. Assuming the Order hadn't gotten there first.

* * *

 **Nero**

The teenager had fallen asleep on his bed. He was dreaming even, dreaming of a time when his father was around with his mother.  
It wasn't a very happy time, but it was better than things were now. Even with how Vergil acted, it was better than him not being there at all.  
Nero's eyes opened quickly when he heard what sounded like a knock at the front door of the house.

"Yes?" his mother's voice was muffled, but he got that bit out of her words after hearing the door open.

The teenager sat up. He took glance at his window, seeing it was nighttime. This made him curious and slightly worried. "Who'd knock at this hour?" he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes.  
He tried to listen, but the words his mother spoke were muffled, unable to be heard. It sounded as though it was escalating by the tone of her voice, and then finally the sound of a crash that made Nero get up swiftly and rush to his door, opening it to look.

Abigale struggled to fight against three people all at once, each trying to grab and hold her.  
The woman managed to kick one, knocking him back, but the other two had gotten to her sides.

The young man was quick to rush forward. "Let her go!" he shouted, rage building as he witnessed his mother being captured right before his eyes.  
He reached to the table, swiftly pulling the case open.  
The Blue Rose ended up in his right hand, and his finger ended up on the trigger before pulling it, sending a bullet that would've pierced one of the men's heads.

What appeared to be a suit of golden armor came through the door, making a swift move to seemingly fly in front of the bullet and take it.  
This did nothing to the armor.

Nero's eyes widen. He tried to simply run passed the armored foe, but he thrown back by said enemy.  
He hits the wall, only able to watch helplessly as his mother was carried away.

"Nero, get out of there!" Abigale screamed to her son.

The son of Vergil opened fire more after shaking his head, but it was no use.  
Out of options, he tried to rush to the case to pull the Red Queen from it.

The armored foes hand reached, ready to grab Nero and capture him as well, but it was shot by bullets from a double barreled shotgun that was infused with demonic power, making it crumble to pieces and reveal no one within the armor.

Dante had kicked open the back door, ready to help his nephew.  
"Get the sword, this is about to be one hell of a party!" the devil hunter exclaimed before placing the sawed off gun onto his back, pulling the Force Edge from it after.

Nero grabbed his blade, his blue eyes shooting to the door like daggers.

Before either could get to the door, more suits of golden armor began to come through.

* * *

 **Vergil**

The son of Sparda slowly eased towards the dark skinned man.

The glass behind the two was shattered, the man was laying on the ground. It looked as if there had been a battle. A very swift battle.

"T-t-t-that's demonic power! You're the son of Sparda!" he eased back, finally getting to his feet.

Vergil continued to walk forward, the gauntlets and greaves known as Beowulf slowly vanishing from him as he grips Yamato. "What is the Order of the Sword up to?" he asks.

"Please, allow me to look at t-t-t-that sword! Yamato!" he begged.

The devil in blue unsheathed it, pointing at the dark skinned man. "You'll have a much closer view if you do not answer the question. I will not ask again."

Finally, the man widened his eyes. He seemed to calm however. "My name is Agnus. This is my workshop."

The son of Sparda sheathed his blade slowly. "Go on."

"I have worked for his holiness for m-m-m-m-many years. His holiness has been in contact with a higher being, one of immense strength. Our savior."

Vergil narrowed his eyes, but he did not interrupt.

"Our savior has granted us strength, granted us souls to power suits of armor, and granted us the ability to become higher beings, more perfect lifeforms, angels. He granted us his own blood-" Agnus was interrupted right then.

"You've taken the blood of a demon into your own veins? How horrid." he insulted.

"Demon's are superior to humans." Agnus responded. "Sparda was a demon, and he saved all of us. Just like Argosax will save us all once more."

Vergil was disgusted by this conversation. "You wish to free a demon, believing it will save the world? You, Sanctus, and your entire Order are nothing but absolute morons. I've clearly wasted my time. This is something more up my brother's alley." he began to take steps away.

"Sparda used Yamato, his own blood, and the blood of a woman to seal the demon world. In order to unseal it, those keys must be used." Agnus spoke, a small chuckle escaping.

Vergil stopped when he heard the man finish. "You intend to open the demon world?"

"B-b-b-but of course! We must bring our savior into the human world if he is to save us!"

The son of Sparda widened his eyes. At that moment, he realized Abigale was one key, Nero could be used for another, and perhaps Yamato was the reason he was attacked.  
He swiftly jumped to the first floor, rushing to the door to get out of the castle and to his destination.

* * *

(Chapter five is here, and not long before DMC5 too! I was determined to get it done before 5 hit, and I'm glad I have.

I'm kind of happy with this chapter. Not sure how you guys will like it, but I hope you all will. I appreciate the comments, and I can tell this one seems to be more enjoyed than the last one.

Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy Devil May Cry 5. I know I will. I also hope you enjoy this chapter.)


	7. Chapter 6: Apocalypse

**Nero**

Twisting the handle of Red Queen, the blade was set ablaze as it revved like a motorcycle.  
It hit a suit of armor with all of Nero's strength behind it as he let out a yell, managing to slice right through the armor and send both halves to the floor as they crumbled, no longer able to move.

The hunter in red blocked a blade from a suit of armor, causing the Force Edge to grind against it before Dante used his demonic power to push his foe back.  
Before allowing it to get it's bearings, Dante had jammed his blade into the armor with a fast speed, forcing it to fall apart.

Getting back to back, Nero and Dante proceeded to slash through the wave of armor suits that flew at them with lances and swords.

Dante worked much better than Nero, never once becoming overwhelmed and taking all foes on with incredible style.

Nero became overwhelmed quickly, proving that his power was nowhere near his uncle's level.  
Swinging his blade, he was taken off guard when his blow was blocked. Being left open, he was stabbed in the shoulder by a lance from a separate suit.

After hearing his nephew let out a pained yell, the devil hunter quickly yelled "Nero, Switch!" before performing a back flip over the young teen, pulling Ebony and Ivory out to fill the suits of armor on Nero's end with bullets.

Vergil's son was quick to turn, his hand moving off of his heavily pained shoulder to face the one suit of armor remaining on what was his uncle's end.  
He swung Red Queen, but when it clashed with his enemies blade this time, he wasted little time in pulling the Blue Rose out to fire it's powerful bullets into it's armored head, blowing it clean off and defeating his enemy.

Dante smirked as he placed the pistols in their holsters. He pulls Force Edge from his back once more before stabbing it into the floor.  
"Get down, kid!" he yelled as his gloved hands grabbed onto the blade and it's handle. He then began to spin around on the blade, using his feet to kick everything around him as he did just that. "Woohoo! Yeah!"

Nero was swift to fall onto his back, narrowly avoiding his uncle's spin and kicks. "How the hell..?"

The two suits of armor remaining were kicked in the face, forced to stumble back. Immediately after, Dante let go of his blade, throwing him forward before he landed perfectly on his feet, using a hand to pull Force Edge from the ground and then swing it, slicing through both knights and making them crumble.  
"Down and out." he spoke before placing the blade on his back.

Nero tried to sit up then, his hand going to his shoulder as he growled due to the immense pain.

"Kid, you alright?" the hunter in red asked as he offered his nephew a hand.

The young man looked up to is uncle, taking his hand before rising up with his help. "They've got her. They've got my mom. We have to go!" he exclaimed, not acknowledging his injury as he let go of Dante to approach the door.

Dante used his demonic speed to get in front of Nero, blocking the doorway. "Kid, you're injured. You should stay here."

"Like hell." he replied, anger growing on his face. "I'm not gonna sit here while those assholes keep my mom!" he tried to get around his uncle after those words.

"Nero!" Dante put a hand onto his shoulder, pushing him back. "Listen to me... I have faith in you. You're gonna go far, kid, but you're still young. You're not ready for this." he replied, the injury Nero gained influencing this decision further.

The son of Vergil became more infuriated then. "I can handle myself! You've seen what I can do. You know that-"

"I know that you'll die if you go out there and face this!" Dante snapped.  
"I dunno what the deal with these circus freaks are, but I know they must be working with a demon, or worse. This one's out of your league, understand?"

The son of Vergil stepped backwards, his eyes looking down to the floor. "What am I supposed to do then? Sit here? Wait for them to take me?"

Dante shook his head. "I'll call a friend of mine. She'll take care of you, and take you somewhere safe until this blows over, and I've got your mother back."  
Turning his back to Nero, he smiled slightly. "Adios, kid."

Watching his uncle walk away, he was left to think for a moment about what Dante said as he took a seat in the ruined house.  
After looking around for a moment, he finally mumbled to himself. "Wait here my ass."

* * *

 **Vergil**

The oldest son of Sparda had made his way to the house, his blue eyes narrowing as he saw it had been left in ruin.  
He stopped to gaze at the front of the building for a few moments before finally putting one foot in front of the next to walk closer.

After entering the home, the son of Sparda looked around for signs of Abigale, or his son even. He found nothing of the sort, only an opened weapon case and a ruined house.  
His footsteps echoed throughout before stopping before he turned to gaze at a picture on the wall of he, Abigale, and a very young Nero.  
Vergil seemed unfazed by this picture, his expression never changing. Deep down, he thought for a moment, but turned away before walking towards the door.

The son of Sparda knew where he needed to go, and what had most likely happened. Now he needed to get to the Order, to their HQ.

* * *

 **Abigale**

The woman had been knocked out for most of the trip, but now she was beginning to awaken.  
Her green eyes moved around, seeing what looked to be a room similar to the one in Temen-ni-gru all those years ago that used her blood alongside Vergil's.  
She noticed several knights of the Order had been gathered around, and a man she thought dead standing before her.

Sanctus turned to face Abigale, his smile remaining on his face as he looked to her. "So, you've awakened before the ritual began?"

She continued to look around, then focusing her eyes directly onto the old man. "You... I thought you were dead."

"Dead? No. Our lord, Argosax, has blessed me with his blood. I am more than a simple human. I am an angel." Sanctus spoke.

"Argosax?"

"Ah, you don't know?" he asked before beginning to explain. "Argosax is like Sparda. He resides in the demon world."

"Yet you call yourself an angel? You're nothing but a demon yourself now!" she exclaimed.

Sanctus' smile faded, turning into a more saddened look. "You call me a demon? Argosax is much like Sparda. A superior being that will bring a new age to this world. He will save this world. Would you truly call that a demon?"

"Save this world? From what?"

The old man was quick to reply. "From humans. From these... sons of Sparda that were supposed to watch over the world, not kill one another! Argosax will rule the human race, much like Sparda did. He will save us from ourselves."

She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes going wide as a reaction. "You're insane." she finally said.

His expression then turned to a more angered one. "Believe what you will. I had hoped you would understand, see things for what they are before being used for this divine purpose."

"Wait..." she then quickly put it all together. "This is why you wanted me and Nero. You want our blood to open the gates of Hell? To let this demon loose on the world? You're mad!"

"Nero's blood would have been much easier to obtain than either son of Sparda... If we had captured him, we wouldn't have need of yours in the first place since he would hold your blood, of the woman Sparda sacrificed, and Sparda's very own... but it seems we failed in capturing him, and so now we wait. Wait for Dante or Vergil. Even one dropof their blood would undo the spell." he explained.

"Sorry pal, I don't think you'll be getting any of my blood today." a voice spoke before a gunshot followed, piercing the back of Sanctus' head.

Once the old man fell to the ground, Dante was revealed to be standing there with a grin.  
"Besides... I doubt you'd like mine. Probably too much pizza for it's taste."

"Dante! Get out! It's a trap!" Abigale exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah yeah..." The devil hunter pulled the second gun, not even needing his blade for the incoming soldiers of the Order.  
He began to open fire, keeping his grin as he twirled his pistols, aimed one behind his back at one point, and even launched into the air to spin, sending a spray of bullets on all right below him.

Abigale watched as Dante was never even touched by a single blade.  
She slowly gained a smile as she witnessed just how strong Dante had become since his battles against Vergil.  
She watched as every man of the Order fell to the ground.  
The chains holding her were then shot by Ebony and Ivory, forcing them to let her go.

Dante then whistled as he twirled the twin guns, holstering both. "Another day, another apocalypse ended."

Abigale rushed to Dante after stepping over Sanctus' body, her arms going around him to give a hug.

Dante stepped back a bit, his arms lifting. "Whoa... Save that for your son and Vergil." he joked.

It was at that moment, Nero rounded the corner, his steps slowing and smile growing as he saw his mother was safe thanks to Dante.

From another direction came Vergil, his steps completely stopping after seeing he was late.  
His blue eyes narrow as he watched the scene unfold. He tried to remain out of sight, however, this changed when he saw something, forcing his eyes to widen as he used his extreme speed to try and get there in an instant.

A blue blur went right by Nero, forcing him to look at it. He didn't realize it was his father, but it slowly registered that it must be.

Dante's smile faded. "Let's get you back home." he said, his thughts being completely interrupted by his brother's voice.

"Dante!" Vergil exclaimed as he came further, almost as if to warn him.

It was in that exact moment, the devil hunter widened his eyes, catching a glimpse of what Vergil had.  
He put his hands on Abigale as he jumped back, trying to protect her, but it was too late.

Her green eyes shot wide as she looked to Dante, feeling him pull her back as well as a pain through her chest.  
She gazed to the incoming Vergil, and then to Nero in the back as her vision began to grow dark.

A blade had been stabbed through her back, going out of her chest, and all the way to grazing Dante on the stomach,causing Abigale's blood and Dante's to fall below them and land on the seal beneath their feet.

Abigale fell into Dante's arms when the blade was pulled out, blood running from her mouth as she then looked up to the Devil Hunter seeming to not even feel the blade.  
Her vision slowly went to dark as she looked to Dante, hearing only the sounds of her son scream, and Dante asking her not to die.

In the end... she saw only black.

* * *

(Been awhile, I know. I'm so sorry for this delay. It's been months. I've just been thinking about this all since DMC5 was released, and I was unsure how to adapt certain things I've said in the past to that. I think I know now.

Now, I know this probably came back with a bit of a bang too, but I assure you... I know exactly where this is going now, and I'm so happy some of you have been with this since the beginning. I'm also happy about all the new people starting to read this as well.

I want to thank you all for your comments... And I also want to thank you all for your patience. Thank you all so much for reading this. I hope the future of this story will be grand.)


	8. Chapter 7: Devil Bringer

**Nero**

Nero stood in disbelief as he witnessed Sanctus standing there, pulling the blade from Abigale.  
The son of Vergil remained unsure how to react, his eyes having shot wide. He finally let out a word that was a borderline scream. "No!"

Dante held Abigale tightly as he got down on one knee,his blue eyes looking down to her. "Hey... Don't die. C'mon, Abigale..." he begged.

Vergil got there at that moment, his arms going around her to pull her from his brother.  
While his expression remained the same, a tear fell from Vergil's face before his expression began to show a hint of rage.

Sanctus stood tall over the brothers and the now deceased Abigale.  
He began to laugh. "After all these years... the savior will finally arrive!"

Nero threw his right hand forth and began to run at Sanctus, tears rolling from his eyes as he yelled.  
Something then began to happen to the teen's right arm.  
It began to change color from a normal tone of human skin to a very dark blue, borderline black color that traveled up to his hand and fingers, and even causing demonic claws to grow where his fingernails once were as a bright blue glow began to travel across the now demonic appearing skin and entirely covering his palm in blue light.  
Part of his demonic power had awakened, and this was proof.  
A ghost like, larger, much longer version of this demonic arm shot forth at Sanctus, grabbing him, and snatching him towards Nero. "You son of a bitch!"

The old man was clearly in shock by this development. No matter how hard he struggled, he could not break free of this powerful, demonic grasp. "This is demonic power!"

Nero let out a scream of rage as his human fist went directly into the old man's face, knocking him to the floor before grabbing his shirt with his human hand, bringing the demonic one down on him as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

Sanctus was swift to move his head to the side, managing to avoid the first punch from this awakened power.  
The punch hit the floor, causing a dent in it despite how hard it was and forcing cracks to form on the impact area and all around.

Nero seemed to not feel any pain, proving the strength behind the devil bringer was massive.

Avoiding another punch with the demonic power granted to him by Argosax, Sanctus let out another laugh. "It matters not if you manage to kill me. Our savior will rise!"

Nero stopped right then, preparing another punch. "Yeah? Well you'll never meet your savior!"

Dante finally rose, keeping his back turned to Sanctus and Nero. "You'd need the Yamato for that... And after what you just pulled, I don't think my brother is in a giving mood."

Sanctus then used the power he held soot a beam of gray light from his hand, one that blew the son of Vergil back.  
He then stood, turning to Dante. "Yamato? Yamato can open and close the gates of hell... But there is another way."

The devil hunter rushed forth, grabbing Sanctus by the throat and easily overpowering him despite any boost he would've gained.

After slamming him against the wall, Dante put Ivory to his forehead. "Yeah? How about I just shoot you in the head and keep you from it. Don't worry, I'll get my brother to chop you into bits, make sure you don't come back after."

He grits his teeth, replying to the devil hunter with "How do you think the gates opened for the very first time, Dante?"

"Mundus stubbed his toe? Dunno. Don't really care." he then was about to pull the trigger, but the next words stopped him.

"The eclipse. Surely you realized that an eclipse was going to happen tonight. It's happening now as we speak."

Dante was swift to look over to the floor with patterns and a large dent in the center where his own blood and Abigale's had gone.  
It was then that he gazed up to the ceiling, seeing an opening in it that allowed red moonlight to shoot down on the blood that slowly became brighter.  
"You've gotta be kidding. This is starting to feel like a bad comic book plot."

Vergil looked down to Abigale even still, then finally up to the red light before as the ground began to shake beneath him.  
He finally gazed up at the red light in front of him, his eyes growing evenmore narrow. He laid Abigale down as he looked to it, seeing the blood in the center begin to open up, causing a red light to shoot from the opening that began to grow, slowly consuming the entire circle that took up half of the room.

Dante became distracted, looking to the opening with his eyes widening.

Sanctus took this chance to try and kick Dante backwards before making a run for the gateway.

It was in this moment that Nero had rushed forward, throwing the demonic hand out again to try and snatch him back, but it was too late.

Dante opened fire with Ivory, hitting Sanctus multiple times through the stomach.

Vergil unsheathed the Yamato, slicing through Sanctus with it in a split second.

Despite all of this, the old man made it through, going into the demon world, though he fell into two pieces, meaning he had hopefully met his demise at last.

The oldest twin in blue was not satisfied with this, and so he swiftly jumped into the gateway to Hell after Sanctus to insure he was dead.

Nero swiftly ran to his mother's body, his hands going around her as he looked to her face. "Mom..." he spoke, more tears flowing from his eyes. Due to all of this, he hadn't wondered about the change of his arm.

Abigale's eyes were open even still, a tear down her face. There was no sign of life, and it was clear she was gone.

The son of Vergil held his mother even still, his eyes closing as he laid his head against her's as he weeps.

Dante rushed for the gate after his brother, but he was stopped by the sheer amount of black robed, flying demons that began to shoot forth from the gate, each giving their own cry or twisted laugh as they held giant scissors or scythes.

The gateway to Hell in Fortuna was opened, and now demons began to overrun the city along with the island itself.

Dante slid backwards due to the force, his arms going in front of his head as he lowered it.  
After a moment, he swiftly turned to his nephew. "Kid, you gotta go." he spoke as he raced towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nero grits his teeth as he listened to his uncle's words, not even given a response at first.

"Take her body back. Meet up with a girl named Lady, and get out of here. That new arm of yours is pretty powerful, but if Sanctus still managed to get the best of ya... This is gonna be way too much for you."  
he took his hand off Nero before walking towards the gate to hell, looking at all the demons flying out.

The son of Vergil slowly rose up, his mother's body in his arms still. He turned and looked at Dante, seeing the floor was still cracking, falling through to open the gate wider. "What about you?"

"I gotta follow my dumbass brother and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." he then smirked before looking back. "Adios, kid." he spoke before leaping into the pit, pulling his guns from their holsters to blast any demon in his way on the way down.

Nero watched his uncle jump into the gate, and he was tempted to follow. In fact, he began to take steps towards the gate, but he looked down to his mother's body, tears still falling from his blue eyes. He finally stepped back, turning to walk towards the exit.  
He decided that he would go himself soon, but he couldn't just leave Abigale to lay there.

* * *

Nero had made a long walk through a forest, through Fortuna Castle, and even through snow on a mountain to get back to the city.

The night sky had turned a dark red,the bright red full moon illuminating most of the area.  
The city seemed fine for the moment, but the demons swarming into the skies proved that this would not last long.

The teen's attention shifted to what lied ahead when he heard what sounded like a motorcycle approach.

Once the vehicle stopped, a woman in a white shirt and black shorts got off the bike before taking off her helmet to reveal her short, black hair along with her eyes that were each their own color.  
"You must be Nero, right?"

The young man looked to her, his eyes still watery. "You that lady Dante talked about?"

Once she caught a glimpse of the wound on the body in his arms, she widened her eyes slightly, and she seemingly was at a loss for words then. "Oh... Dante called and said you needed help. At first I was gonna turn him down, but then he mentioned payment and said you were just a kid-"

"A bit late to help." he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "My mother... she..."

In that moment, this woman sighed. She knew the feeling Nero had at this moment, and so she quickly said "Alright, get on." before sitting back onto the motorcycle. "I'll take you somewhere safe, kid."

"Like hell... I need to go back after I..." he looked down to Abigale's body once more.

"Listen, kid, you aren't gonna make it two feet with how you are now." she looked back at him, seeing him still just stand there for a moment. "You coming or not? I don't have all day."

"No. I've got a score to settle." he turned his head back.

Lady was swift to respond. "Right now, you're dead weight."

"What did you just say?" he turned back to look at her, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't get what you're looking for like this. You can't help anyone like this. I've been down this road before, I know."

It was right then that Nero thought for a few moments before finally stepping forward.

* * *

On another part of the island now, Nero had a shovel in hand that was picked up on the way.  
He dug a hole in the ground, his new, demonic arm helping a great deal with this.

After finally digging one deep enough, he rose up, crawling out of the grave he had dug.  
Once he had crawled out, he leaned down to lift the body wrapped in blankets that were tied around her.  
His eyes began to water once again as he did this, though he managed to lower her into the grave before falling to his knees, bursting to tears once more.  
After a moment, he got a grip, managing to stand despite the tears falling before he then proceeded to finish the job, using the shovel to bury her.

When it was all said and done, he had placed a wooden board at the head of the grave that listed her name and age, but nothing more.

Abigale's son then sat in front of the grave as the sun began to rise.  
He looked up to it as he wiped away the tears, noticing the sun was seemingly blotted out, almost like a solar eclipse, but it was more than that. It had to do with the opened hell gate, the power of Argosax.  
He lifts his demonic hand, looking at it's demon like, black skin with blue glows traveling across it. "What the hell is this?" he questioned. "Whatever it is, it's strong. It sure can pack a punch."  
It took a long time, but he finally stood up, his hands clinching. "Sanctus, the Order, Argosax... I'll make them pay." he said with rage surging through his voice before walking towards the house.

* * *

After sitting at the table for a moment in the ruined house that his mother, father, and grandfather all once lived in, he had gotten through all the tears. All that remained was a burning rage.  
"I have to go back. This is my fight too, now."

Lady slowly approached, her hands being placed on the table as she leaned down. "Look-"

"No. I know what you're gonna say. I'm not powerless. Not anymore. Not with this." he held his demonic hand up, showing her the devil bringer. "With this new power... I need to do something! I can't just sit here! They killed my mom. This is my fight!" he shouted at her before standing, swiftly walking towards the door.

"Nero." she spoke up.

"What?" he replied, turning his head to her as he haulted.

"Take this." she pulled the large rocket launcher off her back, tossing it to the son of Vergil. "Make sure you bring that back."

Catching it in his demon hand easily, he gazed to it.  
After looking a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. I'll do just that."


	9. Chapter 8: Awakening

**Dante**

The hunter in red fell further, descending into Hell after entering the gateway.  
The further he went, the darker, reder, and bloody everything around him began to seem.  
On the way, he opened fire on every flying demon cloaked in black he could hit, slaughtering many.  
He shot behind his back, to the sides, directly above, below, and then finally just began a spin all the way down that sent a flurry of bullets in all directions.

After the hole seemed to end, he still fell a ways down. The demons were entering the gate from higher up, and so Dante now had none to open fire on due to him nearing the bloody ground of Hell itself.

The devil hunter landed on his knee and hands, his head low at first.  
He swiftly pulled the Force Edge off his back, using it to slice a demon about to bring a scythe down on him in two before turning to stab a reptile like demon through the chest after it jumped to him, forcing it to let out a pained screech before dying.  
He was swift to lift Ebony, firing a bullet into the skull of a demon appearing as a large, man like goat.  
With a twirl, Ebony was holstered and the Force Edge placed onto Dante's back.

The Son of Sparda gazed around, seeing nothing but a color of dark red out int the distance that was both the sky and the ground.  
After looking near his location and passed the dead demons, he laid eyes on Sanctus' body that had been split in two and filled with gunshot wounds.  
Giving a glare "Pretty strong for an old fart like you, but not strong enough. Guess you really did piss Vergil off." he spoke to himself before looking ahead.  
"Now to find Vergil..." he said, hoping his brother hadn't been doing something that would turn out badly for everyone.

* * *

 **Vergil**

He had wasted little time on his way to way to the coming demon known as Argosax.  
Every lesser demon in his path met a swift demise at his hands with the use of Yamato.  
It was as if a blue blur was racing through Hell, every demon it went by falling into countless pieces.

Vergil was enraged, and how swiftly, brutally the demons fell made this clear. Now the Son of Sparda was determined.  
Nothing would stand in his way. He didn't care what would die, what would happen to everything around him, or even what happened to the human world above. He only desired one thing right now... The death of Argosax.

Slicing through demon after demon, he finally sheathed the Yamato as he got down on one knee, becoming still as he did before standing, moving a hand through his hair to sweep it backwards.  
His face showed a hint of rage as he did this, his blue eyes shooting like daggers to look ahead.  
He rushed forth, trying to reach Argosax as soon as possible.

* * *

Vergil could feel it. It's power was incredible, and clearly demonic. The closer he got, the stronger he felt the presence. He knew he was close.  
Sweeping his hair back, he looked forward to the mist of orange, red, and black that remained before him, shrouding the way.  
The second he put one foot in front of the next, he heard a voice that cause his head to turn back.

"Sure you can take 'em all by yourself?" the twin in red spoke as he approached, Ebony pointed to the sky as Dante held it, resting the pistol on his shoulder.

"Dante." the oldest twin spoke before turning fully. "Why are you here?"

His smile slowly faded before he stopped moving forward. "I might not have known her like you did, but she was still a friend. Plus, I can't just let king of Hell 2.0 strut out of here, can I?"

Vergil looked back forward. "It's one of Mundus' generals, Dante. Not some sort of being beyond even him. I can handle this on my own."

Dante gave a half smile. "You're gonna need someone to back you up... and someone to keep an eye on you." the Force Edge was pulled from his back.

Vergil couldn't help but give a very small smile, but it faded fast considering the recent events and him being who he is.  
The Yamato was swiftly unsheathed before it's wielder rushed into the dark mist with a yell.

Dante followed after, letting out his own yell.

* * *

 **Nero**

He walked back into Fortuna with a rocket launcher on his back and a black demonic arm that glows blue in certain areas, including the palm.  
Nero was determined to help his uncle and father fight in this. He refused to stand by and wait for it all to blow over, not after his mother.

The city was now being overrun by this flying, black robed demons that's faces were pure white, eyes glowing a haunting blue. They wielded large scissors and scythes, twisted laughs escaping them as they slaughtered the innocents that ran for their lives.

It didn't matter how fast they ran or how loud they screamed. Most met the same fate, killed at the hands of these entities.

Seeing a man and woman cowering against a building, Nero decided to pull the giant launcher off his back.  
The more he looked at the weapon Lady gave him, the more he realized it was capable of more than firing rockets. He even noticed a rather large bayonet on the tip of it.  
Holding it tightly, he pulled the trigger. This sent a rocket flying at the demon nearing the couple in red and white, causing it to die in an explosion and leaving nothing left of it.

The woman looked to Nero slowly as the man simply rose up.

The son of Vergil quickly said "Go! Get out of here!" before pulling the Blue Rose from his coat. He aimed it at another incoming demon, firing it to blast it right in one of the blue eyes.  
Nero kept an eye on the couple, making sure than ran and got inside a house before he himself had rushed into an alleyway, trying to get to the Order's Headquarters as soon as he could.

* * *

The soldiers of the Order of the Sword fought against the demons, thought they were being slaughtered despite the blades and guns they wield due to being simple humans.  
It was only a matter of time before they would be destroyed at this rate, and so their commander ordered them to fall back.

One soldier was not very lucky.  
She was against the wall, a revolver with a silver barrel and golden handle that bore the symbol of the Order pointed at two incoming demons.  
Her green eyes narrow as she was ready to accept death, but to her surprise, she was saved.

Multiple missiles came flying forth, blowing the two demons in black to bits.

Nero looked at the launcher he had stuck in the ground, giving a small scoff. "This thing sure comes in handy." he mumbled before then stepping forward, placing the weapon onto his back.

The black haired woman wore a white coat that had a gold symbol on the back of it, the clothes underneath it were white as well.  
She stood slowly, her green eyes widening as she saw Nero. "You must be Dante."

The young man stopped, rolling his blue eyes before looking at her. "I'm not Dante. I don't look that old!" he replied, offended slightly.

She stepped closer then. "Not Dante? You can't be Vergil... You're the kid? I thought hs holiness ordered for your capture." she lifted her revolver, pointing it at him.

"His holiness?" and it was right then that Nero became furious, using his demonic hand to shoot a ghostly version of it forward and snatch her to him.  
He lifted her with his demon arm by the shirt. "You're out here fighting for your life against all these demons, yet you still call him that!?"

She struggled to break free, a hand going to Nero's demonic arm, but it was all pointless. "What else would I call him? He plans to awaken the savior! He gave us proof the savior exists when your uncle shot him in the head, yet he lived! You kin of Sparda had to get in his way. Why can't you let him do this? Why did your father have to unleash these demons on us all?"

Nero's blue eyes widen then. "That's what they're telling you? That my dad is behind these demons!?" he then dropped her, realizing that Sanctus and the higher up members of the Order were keeping things from the rest.  
Turning his back to her, he finally punched a whole through a wall while letting out a yell. After taking a few seconds to calm down, he spoke once more. "You've got everything wrong. Sanctus, 'his holiness', unleashed these demons. This 'savior'? Nothing but a demon. Sanctus is a madman, and he killed my mom to open the gateway to Hell, and start this madness!" he near screamed the last part.

The woman's eyes widen further, clear shock covering her face. "I..." she paused a moment, thinking on everything she was told. "I can't trust you. You're lying." she denied. "Even if the savior is a demon, Sparda was a demon too!" she raised the gun once more.

Nero shook his head. "Sparda may have been a demon, but he was one of a kind. He had something most demons lack. A heart. This thing that you've all been trying to bring out? It caused this mess, and I got no reason to lie. If there really was a savior, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be saying any of this, because I wish there was some kind of savior. But here I am."

Her green eyes gaze down to the ground, the gun lowering as well.

The son of Vergil then turned to the direction of Fortuna Castle. "Now, I got a mess to clean up."

She looked up at Nero, rushing towards him. "Wait! Out here, alone, I'll die. Let me come with you."

He sighed again, turning back to her. "I'm heading to your Order's HQ, and I doubt it's a very nice place now. Probably a lot worse than this city. You're better off here."

"If you're going there, I have more reason to come with you. I can see if what you said is true for myself." she responded, looking at him with determination.

Nero looked at her a moment as he thought on all this. Eventually, he sighed once again. "Alright, fine." he said before turning back again, taking steps forward.  
"So, what's your name?"

The woman in white followed behind him, her gun being placed into her coat. "Raillyn."

"Raillyn, huh? Nero."

* * *

 **Dante**

Now in devil trigger, Dante held his sword tightly, pushing it against the demon's blade of red and orange energy in hopes of overpowering it.  
He let out a demonic growl as his red eyes stared at this beast.

Vergil was in the same situation as his brother, using the unsheathed Yamato to try and bust through the same blade his brother was while in demon form.

Their attempts were futile.

Argosax overpowered both, managing to break through their offense and send each flying backwards.

The oldest twin in blue was forced out of his devil trigger, his human form appearing with closed eyes Yamato and it's sheath fell from his hands and to the ground.  
He let out a groan of pain as he was sent flying over the edge, and down to the dark abyss below.

Dante flew back into the mist he and his brother went through earlier.  
Now in human form, the devil hunter struggled to rise. He let out a groan of pain before finally falling, shutting his eyes and letting go of the Force Edge.  
He had been knocked out by Argosax, but his wounds were regenerating slowly.

Once he awakened, his wounds had fully healed.  
The twin in red rose up, rubbing the back of his head before proceeding to walk out of the mist and back to where the powerful demon was.

Instead of Argosax being there, it was empty. Even Yamato was now gone.

Dante gazed to where the sword once was, then to the edge Vergil had fallen off.  
As much as he wanted to help his twin, he knew Vergil could handle himself and would no doubt find his way if he hadn't already, and Dante couldn't just leave Argosax to run rampant...

* * *

(Another chapter is here.

So, I wanted to discuss the previous two chapters. I know it was probably a surprise and a heavy blow with Abigale. I myself was unsure about the move for awhile, but... well...  
I don't wanna spoil. It might be awhile too, I'm unsure... but I think where I go with that will be neat. I've got a lot of ideas on where the story is going, and I think it'll be really good. I hope you'll all enjoy it. I promise I'll do my best not to disappoint.

Now, this chapter I just posted I was a little uncertain about. I don't feel like it's one of my best, but here it is. I hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who reads this story.)


	10. Chapter 9: Artificial Light

**Nero**

The son of Vergil walked forward, slowly approaching the outskirts of the city. He was greatly troubled by his mother's death, his thought barely focusing on the demonic power that awakened in his arm.

The woman that tagged along was not so care free of it. Her eyes often remained fixated on Nero's arm, hypnotized by the blue glow from within.

He suddenly stopped, lifting the Red Queen and placing it onto his shoulder as his grasp tightened on the handle.  
Nero's blue eyes focus on the castle in the distance, though it grew hard to see as the snow fell harder. "All this snow's making it hard to see." he finally commented.

Raillyn finally looked up, her green eyes widening as she realized it had began to snow just as he said.  
Taking a step forward, she squinted her eyes as she looked forward, though was unable to gaze on the castle now.

The young man took two steps forward, but he stopped in his tracks due to a sudden event before him.

The ground trembled and sky thundered as a massive, orange light shot into the sky all the way from the Order's headquarters.  
It would blind any who gazed upon it, and it was clear that it came from the portal to the demon world.

Raillyn shielded her eyes with her left arm, her green eyes shutting instantly. "What... is that?" she questioned, giving a pause mid sentence.

Nero himself had gazed away, his own eyes closing as his arm was lifted. "What the hell?"

At last, the light began to fade. In it's previous location was now a massive, demonic entity.

It was so massive that it made any man look like a fly in comparison, and it seemed to float there.  
It's skin was orange, red, and white and seemed to fluctuate between the three in various places.  
There were no features distinguishable in a strange way. It took on a female figure, and had massive wings coming from it's back. It also had the outline of horns on it's head like any form of classic demon.  
It's size alone left Nero and Raillyn in a surprised state.

Was this really the savior Sanctus spoke of? The savior that the Order fought hard to bring into this world?

This was it indeed. Argosax, Mundus' general.

More demon's began to rise from the gateway, and the sheer amount of them made it visible from far away, though it looked more like a massive, black cloud than anything, one that thousands of horrific screeches were heard from.  
From the swarm a voice could be heard.  
"The savior has risen at last! Fear not. He will rid the world of sin, and set humanity on it's proper course, much like Sparda did all those years ago! Do not fear!" the voice of Sanctus himself shouted, echoing across the entire island.

Nero grits his teeth, his rage boiling every second. "That son of a bitch!" he exclaimed before running to Fortuna castle, determined to get their as fast as he could.

Raillyn widened her eyes at this before quickly racing after him.  
"Wait!" she shouts, trying to catch up.

* * *

The young man had made his way through the abandoned castle, eventually reaching the bridge leading to a forest on the way towards the HQ.  
He was determined to reach Sanctus, to aid Dante in his battle against Argosax.

"Slow down!" Raillyn's voice called out as she did her best to catch up.

Giving a glance back, Nero stopped at last with a sigh. "My uncle's fighting a massive demon while an army invades the human world. Being slow isn't an option."

"You'll just ware yourself out before we even get there at this rate."

He didn't give a reply at first, his blue eyes going back forward.  
"You're the one that wanted to tag along." he groaned before walking forward at a slower rate.

The black haired woman followed, catching up easily.

* * *

 **Dante**

The Devil Hunter came from the gateway to hell, landing onto the ground in the human world after having jumped up the way he came.  
Setting a hand on the ground after a roll, he stood. "Where did you go off to..." he said to himself in reference of Argosax.  
His blue eyes gaze around the base that once stood tall yet now laid as rubble. Finally, he gazed up, seeing the enormous figure above him. All he could do was chuckle."Check it out! It's got wings!"

After taking the time to look over his surroundings, he had little time to think. Demons began to flood from the hell gate, screeching horrifically as they did.

Dante quickly turned, pointing Ebony and Ivory at the waves of black robed demons when he first heard the horrific sound.  
He gained an idea, a smile appearing as he did. "Well, looks like I already have a ride." he comments before racing at the demons, jumping at them swiftly.  
The moment his boot touched a demon, he leaped off of it to launch him even further.  
The son of Sparda made his way up to Argosax this way, filling any attacking demon full of bullets with the twin semi automatics.  
"Woo hoo!" he shouted, enjoying every second of the demon slaying and jumping.

* * *

Dante landed right onto Argosax's massive arm. He used his speed and demonic power to race up the side without falling.  
Once he reached the massive beast's shoulder, he leaped off, preparing the Force Edge.  
"Hey ugly! Remember me?" he spoke before jamming the sword into the side of the demon's head.

The enormous Argosax let out a roar, swiftly raising it's right hand to it's face in an attempt to crush the demon hunter.

The son of Sparda jumped back, pulling the Force Edge from the demon's head.  
He transformed into his demon state in a flash of red light, allowing his wings to extend as he unsheathed a scimitar of fire and and another of wind, one being held in each hand.  
As he flew by the arm, he let out a demonic growl as both scimitars dug into Argosax's flesh, slicing right through.  
Finally, he exited the demon form which forced him to fall after dealing damage.  
Pushing his boots against a demons face, he launched himself upwards to stab Agni and Rudra into Argosax's chest with a yell.

Despite every bit of damage taken, the demon seemed unfazed.  
Spikes of an orange and white color shoot out of it's chest in hopes of striking Dante.

He was struck and blown backwards, but this wouldn't stop Dante.  
Performing a back flip, he landed on yet another demon's head.

"Clearly not enough." the head on the blue scimitar spoke.

"We'll need a more powerful strike." the red said.

Dante then banged the heads on both blades together. "How many times do I have to tell you? No talking!"

With that, the two remained silent.

The massive general of hell was not amused, and the massive laser shot from his chest at the devil hunter made this clear.

"Uh oh." Dante commented, jumping from the robed demon in an instant before turning, watching the laser obliterate it as he fell. "Guess we made him mad."  
In this moment, Dante found himself falling backwards as he sheathed Agni and Rudra, a smile growing on his face as he made a swift flip in the air to grab onto a demonic hand rising up, and throw the man high into the sky.

Nero was the one Dante threw up. He was slightly surprised his uncle saw him coming, but he brushed it off.  
Letting out a yell, he threw his demonic blue arm forth, causing it to extend and become larger in order to punch Argosax across the face.

The enormous demon took this blow, seeming to stagger a bit before quickly looking Nero's way before firing another laser from it's chest.

"What took you so long, kid?" Dante shouted from the ground before looking to the black haired woman standing a good ways away. "And who's the chick?"

"Long story!" he shouted back, grabbing onto a demon with his blue arm and using it to jump out of the laser's path. "We've got bigger things to worry about!"  
Pulling out the Blue Rose with his human hand, he unloaded several bullets into the being, each seeming to do nothing at all.

Launching himself up and using the robed demons to launch higher, the Devil Hunter pulled the Force Edge from his back.  
"Kid, with me!" he yells before launching himself towards Argosax's face.

"Right behind ya!" Nero replied, jumping into the same direction.

Each letting out their own yells, their own blades were stabbed into the demon's face, each one being where an eye should be.

Nero was struggling a bit, but managed to do this nonetheless.

Dante showed no sign of issues, a devilish grin forming.

The two then jumped off the beast, pulling their individual guns from their coats and unloading each into Argosax.

Once Blue Rose was out of bullets, the teenager reloaded it while falling through the air.  
He threw his demonic hand out once more, extending it to grab the massive demon's chest and pull him towards it.

Dante reloaded Ebony and Ivory before performing a flip through the air, landing on his feet perfectly.

Nero stabbed the Red Queen into Argosax's chest repeatedly, tearing a whole into it that showed signs of regeneration at a fast rate.  
Despite this, he continued attack after attack to tear into it more and more as he yelled.

Tendril's of the demon's color shot out of the hole created, each wrapping around a part of Nero.

His arms, legs, and chest were grabbed before he was snatched into Argosax.  
Letting out a yell, he stabbed Red Queen into it in an attempt to hold on and pull himself out.

Dante was swift to rush towards the opening in the demon.  
The moment his hand got close to Nero was the moment the young man's sword was pulled out of the demon's flesh.

Nero was pulled into Argosax, it's wound sealing not long after to leave Nero with nothing but a sight of black as he screamed.

Stabbing the Force Edge into the demon's chest, Dante grits his teeth. "That's just nasty. Eating people now?" he comments before many slashes from the blade, determined to tear his nephew out.  
In a flash of red light, Dante entered his demon state to boost his power and speed, but he was forced to leap off when a light began to shine from it's chest.

It fired another laser from it's chest to get the Devil Hunter off. It was attempting to keep the young man due to the blood of Sparda he held, hoping it would grant him greater power.

Dante's feet hit the ground as his demonic wings extended. He let out a growl at this before gripping Force Edge with both hands.

Before any other move was made, two slashes of a blue light went across Argosax's face in the blink of an eye.  
While this may have healed, it made it clear who had just arrived...

Hitting the ground, the back of his blue coat became visible, revealing the tears it had across it after his last fight against the beast.  
Sweeping his hair back, he turned his head to his brother. "Sorry I'm late for the party."

* * *

(Another chapter.

Alright, I'm not sure I'm happy with this one, which is why it got delayed a bit. I know where this is going. I love what I have coming, but what I'm doing to get there... like this chapter... I'm unsure about.

I dunno if this chapter was too good. I hope you guys like it though. Sorry it's taken me a bit of time, and sorry if it isn't well received.

Thank you all for reading this up to this point. I'd also like to respond to a comment I saw.

Argosax... in DMC2 was disappointing in my opinion. His second form was fine, but his first? I didn't really like it. So I went with a different route. I thought it would be better to make him a powerful demon, and one of Mundus' generals... and maybe eventually it'll lead up to Mundus himself.)


	11. Chapter 10: Savior

**Chapter 10: Savior**

 **Dante/Vergil**

His devilish eyes widen slightly as he gazed to his twin brother, a grin forming on his demonic face before he looked back to Argosax, his wings allowing him to take off at an extreme speed towards the gigantic demon.  
Dante was ready to end this fight, and so he let out a demonic roar as he swung the Force Edge upward, plunging it into the orange skin of Argosax as red lightning surged through his blade. He continued to soar upward, dragging the blade behind him to form a massive cut.

The twin in blue narrowed his eyes as he watched Dante fly up, his grip on the sheathed Yamato began to tighten as his rage built.  
In a flash of blue light, Vergil had entered his demon form as well. Large wings began to extend, almost as if the coat he wore had transformed into the demonic addition due to their blue appearance and torn ends. Nonetheless, he used them to soar up as well, becoming a blue blur as the Yamato stabbed into Argosax. It was then drug behind Vergil, causing another massive cut across the demon.

Both sons of Sparda left a trail in their wake. One was red, the other blue.  
The slashes left in their wake were also the color that represented each devil, Dante's being larger, yet Vergil's being so deep it went through to it's back, forming a cut that should have severed part of it's body.  
The two then reached the shoulders of the beast, both turning before flying towards it's neck, each swinging with demonic roars and forcing their blades to slice right through it.

Vergil sheathed the Yamato in an instant, turning his back to the ground as he was sent in a free fall.  
His blue eyes stare directly at Argosax as he grits his teeth, his eyes widening yet keeping their burning rage within.

Dante placed the Force Edge onto his back as he transitioned back into his human form, though he wasted no time in pulling out Ebony and Ivory before pulling their triggers, sending a barrage of bullets at Argosax.

Despite every bit of damage done, it all began to heal at an alarming rate.  
The wounds made by the sons of Sparda were regenerated in little time.

The devil in blue remained in his demon form.  
Vergil used his wings to fly around to the front of the massive devil as a demonic version of Beowulf manifested on his hands and feet, sending holy light from his arms and legs.  
A demonic screech was let out as he rushed in, sending punch after punch into Argosax's chest, each being stronger and faster than the last before Vergil reached his top speed and strength.  
There was nothing but a flurry of punches tearing through the demon's flesh in a rapid succession.

Eventually, a massive hole was formed that went straight through the demon's chest.

The Blue Devil flew out through this, transitioning back into his human form before falling to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet.

It mattered not in the end. The hole in it's chest began to heal at an extreme rate, leaving both sons of Sparda in surprise.

" **Still you persist? Don't you understand? Argosax is unstoppable! His exterior in this form is not capable of being harmed!"** the loud voice of Sanctus yelled out before he himself became visible, covered in a suit of golden armor not unlike his knights that have been faced in the past, though those had no one within them.  
Metal wings began to to extend from the armor before he flew down at Dante with extreme speed, swinging his sword.

The Devil Hunter blocked with ease, holding the Force Edge tightly as he stared to the red glow escaping Sanctus' helmet. "You dunno when to lay down and stay dead, do ya?"

"As long as the savior grants me strength, I cannot die!" Sanctus responded, breaking the weapon lock before swinging his blade horizontally.

Jumping back, Dante was quick to respond by thrusting his Sword forward, stabbing it into the old man's armor so deep it stuck out the back, blood beginning to drip from the Force Edge.  
"So you're saying you'll only die for good if we destroy your buddy here?"

Dropping his sword, Sanctus put his armored hands onto the Force Edge's blade as he let out a yell.  
"You will never destroy Argosax! He is invincible!"

The Red Devil Hunter used his demonic strength to lift his blade, splitting Sanctus and his armor in twain as he spoke "You said earlier his exterior can't be harmed..."  
He then began to get an idea since smashing it didn't work like it usually would. "Vergil! Throw the Yamato into it's chest!"

The Dark Slayer was taken by surprise. "What? What sort of idiocy would that be?" he insulted, blue eyes narrowing once more.

"Trust me. I got an idea." he responded. "I just hope it works." he mumbled under his breath.

At first Vergil seemed hesitant, but nothing they did seemed to be working. He realized slowly that there wasn't much to lose, and so he leaped high into the air, unsheathing his blade before using all of his strength the throw it, stabbing it right into the monster's chest.

Immediately after Vergil came his twin brother in red. He pointed Ivory at Yamato, shooting three bullets at it's hilt to push the blade in further before finally into the demon entirely.  
If you can't hurt the outside..." he began, landing beside Vergil on the ground. "You gotta take it out from the inside."

Vergil widened his eyes as he began to realize Dante's plan.

"Time to wake up, kid! You're missing out on all the fun!" Dante shouted, holding his arms out.  
After several seconds of no response, he spoke once more. "Nero! It's up to you from here, kid! Me and your old man will keep them busy out here while you destroy it from the inside!"  
Letting out a small sigh, Dante gripped the Force Edge.  
"Just like old times." he commented as he smiled slightly, staring up to Argosax.

Vergil gave a small smile as well, though his quickly faded before the two prepared to fight once more.

Slashes began to come through the inside of Argosax, almost as though it was beginning to be torn apart from the inside out.  
Countless slashes began to form before a blue light began to escape each are a cut was made.

Dante and Vergil stopped moving and simply watched the display before at long last Argosax exploded from the inside.

Nero hit the ground after the demon exploded, Yamato in hand as a blue glow came off of him, a red glow from his eyes.  
His demonic hand hit the ground along with his knees before he began to stand up.

Dante widened his eyes, but a grin began to form before he laughed. "Hahah! I knew you could do it, kid!"

Vergil looked to his son, no words escaping him. He began to walk towards Nero slowly.

The son of Vergil let out several deep breaths as the blue glow faded, his red eyes shifting back to blue before closing. He fell backwards, passing out as he dropped the Yamato.

Vergil rushed over to the young man, though his eyes look up after kneeling down, spotting someone the size of a man beginning to rise up from the rubble of the fallen base that had crumbled after the explosion.  
His eyes narrow as he realized who it was, his hand grabbing the Yamato that laid on the ground before he raced over to the demon.

It was Argosax. He was weakened, but far from dead. He was now only the size of a human, though he looked the same as he did when he was large.

Dante rushed forward, getting down on his knees before shaking Nero. After getting no reaction, he looked to ensure his nephew was still breathing, which he very much was.  
"C'mon kid... Now's not the time for a nap." he commented before looking back to Vergil, seeing his brother begin to fight with Argosax.

Vergil punched Argosax with the gauntlets of Beowulf, sending him stumbling backwards.

The demon stumbled a great deal before falling backwards, back into the gateway to hell it came from.

The twin in blue grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing before he jumped in afterwards, following Argosax on the way down to the demon world.

Dante took his hands off Nero before rushing over to Vergil and Argosax, wanting to join hs brother and destroy the devil.

Vergil would not allow this.  
He unsheathed the Yamato and swung it, forcing the gateway to hell to seal, and sending a small blue light where the opening once was.

"Damn it, Vergil!" the devil hunter comments, becoming frustrated.

The fight was now between Vergil and Argosax only, which was what the twin in blue desired.

* * *

(I need to stop making these month long breaks a habit. Especially when a cliffhanger happens like last time.

Anyrate, Chapter 10 is finally here. Sorry it took so long once again.)


	12. Chapter 11: Argosax

**Nero**

" _Can't you hear it? The cry of your soul?" a voice as cold as ice spoke, one familiar yet unrecognizable._

" _What? What's that supposed to mean?" the young man began to rub his head, his blue eyes gazing around at the darkness surrounding him alongside the figure standing before him._

 _The apparition began to approach, it's clothing being of the colors black and blue, it's skin as pale as snow with hair even whiter.  
_ " _What does it call out for? What does your soul desire above all else?"_

 _Confusion flew over Nero at first as he listened to these words, an answer coming to him that he considered speaking. However, he scoffed slightly, dodging the question by asking the entity the same thing.  
_ " _Why are you asking me? What does yours want?"_

 _A smile cracked onto it's face, it's eyes as red as blood as it stared into Nero's blue ones. "Power. I need more power."_

 _It was in this moment that Nero recognized the voice, realizing it belonged to none other than himself, that he was speaking with a being bearing his face.  
_ " _Yeah... I could take that, too." he replied at last._

* * *

"I gave most of my life to the Order. I believed in what Sanctus said, in a better world... And now that I see what he truly wanted, what we were truly supporting, you won't let me help!?" a female voice complained.

"Look, it's nothing personal. You can't handle Sanctus, and that's not even touching Argosax. I'm asking you to look after the kid while he takes his nap. You helped get him into this mess, make up for that by keeping him out of it from here on." the voice of the devil hunter shot throughout the house.

Nero slowly opened his eyes, the sight of the ceiling being the first thing in sight as he listened in on the conversation.

After a brief silence, the woman spoke up once more. "What are you going to do then?"

"Well, my brother's sealed himself in with Argosax. The way I see it, while he deals with him, I'll go after Sanctus. He's still out there, and will be as long as Argosax's power keeps him up as some puppet. Once Vergil kills Argosax, Sanctus should be easy."

"You really think your brother will defeat him? From what you said earlier, both of you had a hard time facing him in the demon world." Raillyn spoke, worry in her voice.

"From what I could see, Argosax is weakened after that beating he took earlier. If Vergil can't beat him now... Then I'll just have to kick his ass for letting his little brother down."

"You jest so lightly now of all times?"

Another moment of silence came before the sound of footsteps could be heard by Nero.  
"I'll be back. Give the launcher back to Lady if she gets here first, will ya?"

At last, the young man rose from the bed he had been laid in. Despite the battle, he had no wounds left unhealed and seemed in good condition as he then traveled down the short hallway, making it just in time to see the red coat of the Devil Hunter flow behind his uncle as he walked outside, shutting the door behind him.  
He turned his head to Raillyn, seeing her leaning against the wall beside the rocket launcher Lady had lent Nero before.

Her green eyes widen slightly upon seeing Nero. "Oh. You're awake."

"Something like that." he replied before looking around the room, trying to locate his blade and revolver.

Raillyn took a step towards him. "You should rest."

"Hell no." he replied as he began to walk around, checking for his weapons. "I'm going after them too."

She sighs slightly, looking down. "There's nothing you can do. There's nothing either of us can do, apparently." finally, she looked up once more. "Argosax is in the demon world, and Dante is going after Sanctus."

"That bastard killed my mother." he began, his blue eyes focusing on her. "I don't give a damn what Dante says. This is my family matter too, not just his!"

Raillyn widened her eyes slightly before closing them, another sigh escaping as she stepped back.

Watching her step back, the teenager then decided to ask a question. "Where are my weapons? I'm gonna need 'em."

"Dante left them by the back door." she said as she leaned against the wall, arms folded.

Not giving a reply, Nero left the room to grab his equipment and prepare to be on his way, walking down the hallway to reach it.

* * *

He had walked for a short time, his footsteps echoing as he walked on the hard streets, the outline of his uncle becoming clear as he went further.  
Once he was sure it was him, he called out as his steps became faster. "Dante!"

Hearing his nephew's voice, the devil hunter slowly turned to face him before letting out a sigh.  
"Had a feeling you'd follow anyway." he commented, arms crossing.

"I'm coming with you!" he stopped once he got close enough.

Dante shook his head as he looked down. "Look, kid, I get it, but you've done enough. Let me and your old man take it from here."

"Hell no!" Nero protested. "This is my family too! They killed my mother." his fists clinched, the demonic arm glowing a bright blue as he became angrier.

He placed a hand on Nero's shoulder, his blue eyes looking at his nephew as he spoke. "You've been a great help, Nero. But I can't let you keep this up. You're strong, kid, but you're not ready for this. Not yet. I won't let you get yourself killed. Understand?"

"Not ready? You're the one who gave me this!" his hand was placed onto the sword handle of the Red Queen on his back. "You told me to stay behind once already, and now my mother's dead. I'm not doing it again!"

Dante took his hand off his nephew. He took a few steps back, his head nodding.  
"Alright, kid. Come at me, then. If you land a hit, I'll let you go." the devil hunter held his arms out, leaving himself vulnerable.

He looked at Dante as he became lost in thought, thinking this whole thing over.

"What? You've seen what I can do, kid. Don't hold back. A little cut isn't gonna do a lot."

After hearing these words, the Red Queen was pulled off Nero's back.  
He gripped it with both hands before rushing at Dante with a yell, swinging the blade down and causing it to hit the ground bellow.

The hunter in red was already behind Nero, slowly walking. As he prepared for the next strike.

He widened his blue eyes before turning to see where the footsteps came from, swinging his blade once again after spotting Dante, seeing he was uninjured.  
The same results were gained, the blow hitting the ground.

Dante moved so fast that it was as if he were warping from one place to the next. While it wasn't quite his brother's level of speed, it was impressive.  
Seeing the incoming attacks from his nephew, he was swift to dodge each by stepping out of the way, rolling, and finally ducking, not getting a scratch on his head.

Becoming angrier, Nero increased the speed and strength of his attacks, no longer holding back.  
In the end, he was met by the palm of Dante's hand which sent him flying back to the ground.

Letting out a deep breath, Dante lowered his hand as he looked to his brother's son.  
"You can't do it, kid. You're strong, but you're not strong enough yet. Head back. Make sure demons don't kidnap that Raillyn chick. Had enough kidnappings for the day." he turned his back to him, walking away from the scene.

He rose from the ground slowly, turning back to his uncle. He considered continuing, but what would be the point he wondered. If he couldn't land a hit, Dante wouldn't let him follow, and it was clear he couldn't land a hit.  
Frustrated, Nero stood up as he watched Dante leave the area, contemplating what he should do.

* * *

 **Vergil**

As he descended further into the depths of Hell with the demon general, Yamato left it's sheath and began to send countless slashes faster than the eye could see.

Each slash was met by a blade glowing of white, orange, and red created by Argosax as he fell, keeping his focus on Vergil while doing so.

Vergil was uncertain if this demons power rivaled his own, or if it was a lack of focus, but he took note of how Yamato wasn't easily slicing him to bits.  
His gauntlets and grieves began to manifest, holy light escaping them as he put all of his strength into a downward punch.

The demonic general lifted it's blade in hopes of blocking the strike, but it was in vain.  
His sword created shattered due to the devil in blue's might, his chest being struck by a fist that sent him into a faster fall until it finally struck the ground covered in a red liquid resembling blood.

Vergil struck the ground immediately after, a burst of holy light shrouding the area due to his fist colliding with the ground, though it swiftly faded out, a blue light taking it's place.  
After all had become clear, Vergil stood tall in his demon form. He pulled the Yamato from it's sheath on his arm before rushing at the demon, letting out a demonic yell.

The two powerful devils clashed, a flurry of slashes from Yamato colliding with blows from Argosax's created blades.

Vergil had been struck by Argosax's blades, blood flowing from his wounds before they regenerated within a split second.

Argosax had been dealt just as much, if not more damage than Vergil had, Yamato tearing into it's flesh countless times. It regenerated as well, however.

The Son of Sparda's demon state only lasted so long, forcing him back into human form and drastically lowering his abilities.  
He still regenerated at a fast rate, but it progressively became slower. He kept up with Argosax for a moment, even without his demon state, but it was short lived.  
Getting a gash on either shoulder, and a punch on the chest, Vergil was sent back, landing on his back with a yell.

The demon let out a low, twisted laugh as it slowly walked towards the devil in blue, it's blade in hand transitioning into the shape of a long whip.

Vergil rose up, using the unsheathed Yamato for support as he got onto one knee. His blue eyes showed one emotion he had become used to over the course of his life. Rage. And it was currently all directed at Argosax. His hair had fallen down, making his face identical to Dante's.  
At last, he rose up, stumbling a bit before rushing at the demon with a yell, swinging the Yamato thrice despite only one swing being comprehended.

Argosax took two of the hits, the third barely being avoided by a swift step to the side.  
He extended the whip, striking Vergil across the back with it at an extreme speed.

The son of Sparda had been weakened, and due to this, he was struck with ease, causing him to let out another yell mixed with a growl.  
He fell down once more, his hand keeping him from going face first into the blood like liquid.  
He let out several deep breaths. "Is this it? Am I truly to be defeated by a mere general?" he asked himself aloud.

The demonic general turned to Vergil yet again, approaching once more as it prepared to strike again.

He closed his blue eyes, letting out one final breath.  
Before he could do another action, he felt what almost felt like arms wrap around him from behind.

" _Vergil, it'll be okay."_

The words from the all too familiar voice rang through his ears, forcing his eyes to open up widely.  
In this moment, he felt his strength return. Whether it was pure determination, or something far more, he didn't know.  
"Abigale." he whispered to himself before looking up to Argosax, a small smile forming on his face as he gripped the Yamato tightly.

Argosax formed a second whip to go in it's other hand. It's wings extend, allowing it to fly at a fast rate towards Vergil.

At last, the Son of Sparda stood as he felt a burst of energy flow through him. He muttered one word. "Die."  
In a burst of light, he was in his demon form yet again, and he flew at Argosax almost as if he were in four places at one time, each image going in a separate direction around the demon until they all simply faded out.

Mundus' general froze in place as hundreds, if not thousands of slashes that seemed to slice through the fabric of reality pierced his flesh, each incredibly massive.  
It was almost as if Argosax was completely frozen in place.

The devil in blue reappeared, his demon state subsiding as he returned to his human form.  
He was down on one knee, the scabbard of his blade in one hand and the hilt in the other until they finally came together, sheathing with a snap.

In the exact second Yamato was sheathed, the slashes registered to Argosax. Blinding light came from him as he began to slide into hundreds of tiny pieces, but he exploded with a demonic yell before he did.

Argosax was dead.

Vergil rose slowly, his eyes shut as the demon behind him exploded. At last, they opened as he turned to see what had been left of the demon.

There was nothing...

Nothing but an orange sphere that glowed brightly. The demon's soul.

The Son of Sparda lifted his hand, forcing the soul into his grasp to absorb it, and claim what was now his power...

* * *

(I guess you could say he had renewed motivated.

Okay, sorry for the bad joke.

I am... so sorry for the delay. It has been like four months, and I am truly sorry I kept all of you waiting. I hope you can forgive me for that.

The truth is... I never forgot about this. I've been tossing around many ideas, and I honestly think I've been thinking to much on future plans for this whole story, and what's to come.. and I haven't thought enough on the now. So again, I am deeply sorry.

That said... I wanted to make this story twenty chapter like I did Rite of Heritage (minus the prologue and epilogue), because it'd be like DMC. Twenty missions. But I don't think I can. I'm afraid it'll be drug out if I go that far. We're already nearing the endgame, and after this chapter... you probably know what the endgame is. If you don't though, well I won't spoil.

I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for being patient.)


	13. Chapter 12: Beginning of the End

**Vergil**

He gazed down to his hand, his blue eyes closing as he lifted it to his forehead before sweeping his hair back into place.  
Once he took another glance, he noticed a ominous blue light began to escape as it clinched. He could feel it flowing within him, the power of Argosax.  
"What form of power is this?" he questioned.

" _I need more..."_ A voice echoed within him.

His eyes narrowed as the tremendous power was felt throughout himself.

" _More power. Power to defeat any in path..."_

He clinched his fist tighter, his eyes shutting yet again as he felt his lust for power grow. It was a desire that had suddenly become even stronger this very moment.  
The events of his past began to flood through his mind as his lust grew, Argosax's power beginning to fully take hold. From his mother's death all the way to Abigale's, it all flooded back to him.

" _I need..."_

"I need more power." he finally said aloud, letting the voice and desire overtake him.  
His eyes had opened, though they now glowed a bright blue as two wings sprouted from his back, both shifting and changing colors. Blue, black, and white all would be visible from the large wings that continued to extend.

The power of Argosax flowed through the devil in blue, tapping further into his inner demon and allowing more of it to surface. Vergil had already embraced his demonic heritage. He had no reason to deny it anymore.

* * *

 **Dante**

The devil hunter had taken to the rooftops, Ivory filling any devil in his path full of holes before it could make any sort of attack.  
Dante was on the hunt for Sanctus, the man turned devil.  
However... the night had not ended quite yet. The time was nearing it's end, but the window remained open for just a little longer. Long enough.

A massive beam of blue light shot into the sky from the distance. It originated from the same place the general of Mundus had arisen... The Hell Gate.

The brightness caused Dante to lift his arm, shielding his eyes from the blinding light as he stopped in his tracks.  
He lowered it after allowing the light to fade, his eyes closing for a moment as he let out a sigh, placing his hands to his waist. "Vergil. What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"  
He took a glance backwards, then looked back ahead. "It's always me that has to clean up your messes."  
Dante raced towards the origin of the light after spotting it.

* * *

The Devil Hunter hoped his brother had been successful, but a great feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He could feel it growing within him as he came closer.  
He felt his brother's power, but there was something more to it. Something darker.

The area was in ruins after Argosax's rise. The building holding the Hell Gate had crumbled, and even the ground itself along with the trees around appeared to be in a state of decay.

Dante slowed his approach as he walked through the rubble, his blue eyes focusing on the figure that slowly approached.

His coat had become tattered, torn in places at the three tails on the bottom, it's color appearing a darker blue than before.  
Vergil opened his eyes, their bright, blue glow seeming to pierce into his brothers soul as he spoke one word. "Dante..."

* * *

 **Nero**

He opened the door, slamming it shut behind him as he walked into the house, a mix of emotions clear on his face. He was both upset, and angry, and this became clear the second he let out a yell, his demonic hand going through the wall between this room and the next.

Raillyn widened her green eyes, jumping at the sound before racing into the room from the kitchen.  
Once she laid eyes on the son of Vergil, they closed for a moment. "Try not to wake the dead. That's the last thing we need right now."

He pulled his hand back before falling to sit in the floor, leaning against the wall. His head lowered, eyes closing.

The former Order member approached. She crossed her arms before gazing down to him.  
"It went that bad?" she asked, widening her eyes once more.

It took the young man a moment to speak. "He said I'm not ready. Like I'm some kind of dead weight." anger clear in his tone.

After a moment of silence, Raillyn let out a small sigh before sitting down beside him, her head going against the wall.  
"There's nothing either of us can do, really. If you're dead weight, then I am especially." she replied, closing her eyes once more.

Nero turned to her after a moment before looking back down. Truthfully, he had no more words.  
Sanctus killed his mother all in order to awaken a powerful demon his father was now left to battle. He had a hate for h father for abandoning him, but a part of him was worried for him. He felt various emotions due to this all, and a pain no one but him could understand.

Raillyn's hand went to Nero's shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I helped Sanctus. I truly believed in the world he spoke of. I thought we were fighting for something good. I..." she paused for a moment, closing her eyes. "I had no idea it was for something terrible. I didn't know you're family would suffer for it."

He shook his shoulder, getting her hand off of him. It took him a moment to reply, and he seemed angry at first due to his expression. "Look, you didn't know. You believed in him. You aren't the only one. A lot of people did."

She lowered her hand then, green eyes looking back to the floor as she contemplated his words.  
"What are you gonna do after this?" she questioned, curious.

"I dunno." he replied, finally looking to her again. "All of this was thanks to a demon... maybe I'll join Dante, and hunt them."

"A demon hunter?"

"Yeah. A demon hunter." he turned his head to look ahead once more. "What about you? What are you planning on?"

"The Order of the Sword was all I've ever known." she answered, looking to him. "I'm not sure I have anywhere to go."

Nero nodded slightly, taking a moment to think. "Well, you could always join us. That is if Dante doesn't think I'm too much dead wei-" he stopped suddenly after hearing a strange noise outside.

It sounded like footsteps slowly approaching the door, each being louder than the last.

The young man slowly rose up, lifting a finger to his mouth as he turned to Raillyn, asking her to keep quiet.

The black haired woman nodded slightly, eyes narrowing as she gazed to the door.

Finally, Nero came close enough. His demonic hand was placed onto the knob as he pulled his massive revolver from his coat.  
He opened it slowly, swiftly pointing his revolver at any who stood on the other side.

No one was on the other side.

The son of Vergil lowered his gun after a moment before shutting the door.  
He looked back to Raillyn before approaching her. "Guess it was nothing." he said, getting back into his spot.

Before Nero could sit, two hands came through the window and grabbed him. Glass went everywhere from the broken window.

"What the hell!?" Nero exclaimed, struggling to break free.

"Nero!" Raillyn shouted, standing up.

Before anything could be done, the young man was pulled through the wall, forcing a hole in it.  
He was pulled outside, thrown onto the grass. He began to rise up with a groan even still.

"Foolish child... You dared to harm the savior? You used the power you gained from the Yamato to weaken him. This is too grave a sin. The only way you could repent, is with your life." he spoke, clearly having gone mad.  
It was Sanctus himself, and he had come to kill Nero for his attack on Argosax.

* * *

(I know... This chapter is a lot shorter than most of them recently. I apologize for that... I feel like I didn't give you guys enough on this one. But I promise you... next chapter will most likely be much longer.

That said... I have news for you all. Big news. Both good and bad.

The bad news comes first... Next chapter will be the last. Not counting the epilogue. I asked some of my closest friends what they were expecting out of the end of this story, and it surprised me that no one saw what I just set up in this chapter coming. The truth is... This is where I've planned on it to go for a long time now.

The good news... Next chapter will simply be the end of this story arc. I intend on writing mini things about all the characters after it, and it'll all go here in Rite of Heritage. I intend on developing some currently established characters... and bringing in some new ones. i think most of you will be excited to see at least two of them.  
All of it... will lead up to a third story eventually. I've done my own take on DMC3, 4, and 2. There's still 1 and 5 to cover, isn't there? And I've seen your comments in the past. I saw someone requesting I do DMC5. I'll do my best.. that I promise. I have a lot of ideas for the future, but until then... I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story, and the bonus stuff I'll post in it after.

Thanks. All of you who read this. I wouldn't have gotten this far, nor have the ideas i do if it weren't for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.)


	14. Chapter 13: Rites of Passage

**Nero**

He went flying through buildings, leaving holes in the walls and even causing them to crumble as he let out a pained yell.

Sanctus came rushing to him, wings that almost appeared angelic having sprung from his back, white and feathery. He used them for flight as his eyes glowed a blood red color in contrast to the outward angelic look.

Nero took many of the powerful punches, sending him through the air at a faster rate and through more buildings, but finally, he got a grip despite the incredible pain.  
He lifted his demonic hand in preparation for the next strike, fully blocking it and catching Sanctus entirely off guard.

He staggered, halting entirely with widened eyes yet a sinister grin. He planned on continuing his onslaught, block or no, but was thrown off even further when a large, blue projection of Nero's demonic hand flew at him with extreme speed, grasping him, and forcing him right down to the ground with incredible strength.

The Son of Vergil hit the ground next, rolling for a few seconds before finally slowing and managing to catch a grip.  
Letting out several deep breaths, the young man rose up slowly, rage building as he remembered the death of his own mother, and how he was facing the very man who killed her. At last, the Red Queen was pulled off his back as the vengeance he craved was finally nearing reach.  
He placed the blade's tip onto the ground, twisting it's handle to set the blade ablaze as it reved much like a motorcycle would.

At last, the elder man came forth at an extreme speed, a blade of golden light having formed in his hand that collided with the Red Queen, this time not even staggering or anything of the sort.  
He grinned yet again, his strength proving superior to the Son of Vergil.

Nero gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on his lifted blade as Sanctus' power proved moe than he could handle.  
Soon, his other hand went to the flat side of Red Queen, and it was almost as though the worshipper of Argosax couldn't stand up to it's might as Nero immediately began to overpower him instead.

"What!?" Sanctus exclaimed. "Impossible! Argosax's power is unmatched!" he used every ounce of strength he had, and while it would normally overpower Nero, his new arm made a major difference.

The descendant of Sparda used every ounce of his strength, but finally pushed Sanctus back with a yell, taking the chance to swing his blazing blade down onto him.

He stepped back, the slash cutting his chest and leaving a mark, forcing blood to slip down and stain his white clothing that'd been cut.  
"No. Lord Argosax! Why won't you grant me more strength!" he yelled out, shocked over how his wounds had not regenerated.

Nero took several breaths before gazing up to the man.  
"Well I can think of two answers to that question. You won't like ether." his blue eyes narrowed. "He's either given up on you, or the jackass is dead."

"That isn't possible! Argosax is impossible to destroy!" he exclaimed, rage building.

"If Sparda could beat the King of Hell like the legends say... Anything's possible." Nero gazed down to his demonic hand, clinching it.

"Sparda led us... He brought us to a better future. Argosax will do the same! The human race will be made better under his ru-"

"Just because Argosax is a demon doesn't mean he's like Sparda. Here's a wake up call for you... Demons are not good, idiot." Nero responded, venom in his tone. "And if Sparda's own bloodline is trying to stop you... then you should realize you're wrong if you loved the devil so much."

"Argosax will be our savior just like Sparda was all those years ago. He'll save humanity from the war and hell our own race causes. Just as he promised us." Sanctus stayed true to his beliefs despite them being put to the test. "Argosax has granted me his power... made me more demonic that even you. You're more human than you are devil, so how can you stand against me!? I am closer to Sparda than you can ever hope to be!"

"You don't get it, and you never will." Nero responded, swinging his blade horrizontally at the man.

"Predictable!" he shouted, swiftly blocking with a sword that burned gold.

With a yell, Nero punched him in the face with his demon powered arm, sending Sanctus flying into a nearby building with a pained shout.

Slowly, the Son of Vergil approached once more.  
"It's not about how much like a demon you are." he spoke, grasping Sanctus with a projection of his demonic hand after throwing it forth. "Sparda may have been a devil... But he also had a heart!"  
He lifted the elder, slamming him into the ground. "He had a heart that was capable of loving another person. A human!" he slammed him down once more with far more strength. "Strength isn't just about how much demonic power you have..."

Sanctus yelled, unable to do anything as he was pounded into the ground before lifted, and finally dropped to his knees.

Nero turned his back to him, closing his eyes as his revenge was in his reach. "But you'll never get the chance to understand that."  
Another projection was sent, this one smaller, but the hand covering Sanctus' face as it's grip increased. "Now... you..." he began, his grip increasing slowly. "Die!" he finally exclaimed, putting his full strength in and crushing his skull.

The only last word Sanctus could let out was "Wait!" followed by screams, and then silence.

The young man lowered his hand, his revenge being taken at last. He watched as the body hit the ground with a thud, only turning to walk away from the scene.

* * *

 **Dante/Vergil**

Dante felt a sense of dread wash over him, one that he brushed off with a sigh and uncaring attitude.  
"Gonna assume that Mundus' general got killed then. Sorry I couldn't make it to the party on time. Had to deal with your kid and then search around for Sanctus."

Vergil stepped closer to his brother, his haunting eyes focusing on him as they seemed even colder than usual.  
"The Force Edge. Give it to me." he said suddenly, yet also in a more demanding tone.

Dante was taken off guard by this, but he began to become suspicious more than anything. He had no issue with playing another 'game' with his twin, but this was more sudden and off than usual.  
"Yup, sounds about right... you just popping back up and making demands right after." he smiled, crossing his arms. "Sorry, brother. I can't do that until you tell me what the hell's going on."

"I defeated Argosax. Now I need the power of our father to finish the job. Destroy Mundus."

"That all sounds familiar." Dante responded, walking to the side with his arms crossed. "Too familiar. I hope you've at least got an answer for me this time, because you know what I'm gonna ask." he stopped in his tracks, his smile fading as he turned to his twin.  
"What are you gonna do after you destroy Mundus? You gonna give it back?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes further, his hand being placed onto Yamato's hilt. "Give me the swrd, Dante."

Slowly, he nodded. He realized things were different with his brother.  
"Alright then. Easier question. You think you even can destroy Mundus? Pops sure couldn't."

His grip on Yamato increased, rage building. "I'll have more than the power of Sparda at my side."

"Argosax? That it?" He swiftly responded, having already pieced it together. "You're here, and he isn't. You must've beat him, and now you're eyes are all glowy."

"I defeated Argosax and took on his strength." the devil in blue replied, looking down to his hand.  
"Give the blade to me. I won't ask you again, little brother."

Dante closed his blue eyes, his head lowering as his arms crossed.  
"You know I can't do that, Vergil. I don't know if it's Argosax's power, Abigale's death, or both. But this isn't you. I'm not giving you this sword unless I know I can trust you with it... and even then I'd make you work for it." he gained a devilish grin, pulling the Force Edge off his back.

Vergil had no smile, only a determined look as he unsheathed the Yamato, racing towards Dante as nothing more than a blue blur.

The youngest twin raced forth as a red blur, colliding the Force Edge against the Yamato, forcing a clash that made Dante grit his teeth and struggle greatly.

The oldest never flinched, nor even struggled. He simply broke away in a flash, swinging his katana blade down onto his brother with tremendous power a second time.

While blocked, Dante was sent backwards and staggered, yet took only a mere second to get his footing,which was too long, as Yamato sliced him across the shoulder, waist, and chest in the blink of an eye, yet was barely pushed aside by Force Edge to prevent a fourth blow.

Vergil was already before his brother, swinging rapidly and clashing against the Force Edge with a strength that proved even greater than his tein brother's.

In this moment of repeated clashes and slices, Dante began to realize his brother had become far stronger from the power of the demon general, and that there was no way he would win this battle using brute strength.

Dante leapt into the air, several slashes having got through his defences and sliced through him, yet not even slowing or harming despite blood flowing.  
He pulled Ebony and Ivory from his coat, letting loose a rain of bullets onto his foe as he travelled up into the air.

Vergil spun the Yamato, blocking each incoming bullet with the blade.  
The blue devil finally gained a twisted grin as he used his speed to seemingly warp into the air above his brother, sending endless slashes down in all directions at a speed that seemed faster than the eye could see.

He was never fazed, and simply smiled pulled Cerberus from his arsenal, lifting and spinning the icy nunchucks to form of barrier of spinning ice that protected Dante for the first few slashes as he descended.  
Once he finally hit the ground, the icy barrier faded, leaving the devil hunter defenseless.

The older twin raced forward, Yamato going to his side as Beowulf formed on his fists, a powerful, fast punch flying straight at his foe as he yelled.

Pulling out Agni and Rudra immediately after placing Cerberus into his coat, Dante spun them overhead, using the power of wind and flame to form a tornado of fire that protected him, and forced Vergil to stumble back.

He had little time to react as Dante raced forth, slicing him with the twin scimitars repeatedly as he yelled.

Blood fell to the ground, but it didn't keep Vergil from pressing forward, nor did each slash seem to even harm him.

Using Beowulf, the devil in blue grabbed the blades, one after another, before finally kicking his brother in the stomach to send him backwards.  
He would place a hand back onto Yamato, eyes narrowing.

Dante slid back, quickly getting his footing as he looked up to Vergil. "What do you think your son is gonna think about this? You abandoned him once, and now that you actually have a chance to make it right, you throw it away for power."

"My son..." Vergil paused, sweeping his hair back to keep it in place. "means nothing to me!"  
He raced forward, moving in four directions at one time, though they were nothing but after images.

Slashes that seemed to slice through reality itself formed, leaving Dante little to no time to react and be hit by countless of them, freezing him in place.

Once he reappeared, the Yamato was slowly sheathed, snapping into it's scabbard and forcing every cut to register, fade, and slice.

After falling back with endless slashes across his body, the devil hunter was engulfed by a burst of red light that caused his wounds to heal rapidly.  
His devil form had been triggered, it's wings extending to rush him towards Vergil at a far greater speed.

The devil in blue was surrounded by a burst of blue, Yamato being lifted to block the blow and stop Dante in his tracks as he had entered his demon form as well.

The two devils would then engage, repeatedly swinging their weapon of choice at one another.  
They each moved faster than the eye could see, the Force Edge and Yamato colliding every split second if not much sooner than even that. Slices began to come through, the Force Edge tearing into Vergil several times and the Yamato tearing through Dante even more times.

Growing tired of the charade, the blue devil became surrounded by a holy light as he swapped to Beowulf, using the gauntlet to swiftly uppercut his brother and launch him into the air.

The red devil had no choice but to take this, using his wings to try and become stable within the air, but it was all in vain as the older brother's leg covered in the Beowulf's greave came down onto him, slamming Dante into the ground with tremendous force.

Vergil used his own wings to remain within the air as he looked down to where his brother landed.

Dante rose up from the ground, using his wings for flight as he let out a demonic roar.  
He lifted his hands as he flew towards his older brother, firing blasts of red, demonic energy rapidly at him.

The blue devil couldn't help but take the first few, but he tried to counter this by firing his own, blue blasts of demonic power.

Soon, the youngest made it to his brother, performing an uppercut as he flew to him in an attempt to launch him into the sky this time, and it succeeded.  
He swiftly prepared Force Edge, racing to Vergil at an incredible speed by flying upwards. He readied to swing at his brother.

Vergil stumbled in the air at first, but swiftly got a grip and readied the Yamato in preperation for Dante's swing.

After a couple of seconds, the two collided and formed a blast of red and blue that illuminated the sky.

Silence fell upon the area. Neither brother was in the sky, and no battle had been raging after their collision.

Dante had hit the ground back in his human form. His eyes were shut, but he began to stir before rising up slowly.  
"Damn it." he commented, grabbing the Force Edge laying at his side before placing it onto his back.

Before he knew it, Vergil began to rise up as well in his human form.  
He lifted the Yamato, letting out a deep breath as he gazed to his brother, seemingly unfazed. "Is that the best you can do? Surely you can do better."

"Hoo." Dante let out, looking down to the ground. "That new power of yours sure is something. I'd love to see more of it and hear how you beat Mundus' general... but I think we should probably hurry and wrap this up... save story time for after."

"Indeed." Vergil responded, putting two fingers onto his forehead as his glowing eyes shut.

The Devil Hunter lifted his blade in preparation for what his brother was about to do, but he had no idea what it was.

Once again, there was a burst of blue, blinding light. This was not Vergil taking on his devil trigger, however.  
The power of Argosax was fully unleashed, turning Vergil's coat a black color with white lines travelling across it, and forcing his eyes to glow a brighter blue as two wings sprouted  
from his back that was of the colors white, black, and blue yet they also shifted and moved like Argosax himself.

Dante widened his eyes as he saw the power unleashed, but he tried to block even still with his blade.

The Dark Slayer raced towards the Devil Hunter, swinging Yamato down once again and sending his brother flying despite the blow having being blocked.

The hunter flipped through the air, landing on his feet perfectly.  
However, it didn't matter in the end.

Vergil was already behind him, swinging the Yamato and slicing into his brother.

While Dante didn't receive any fatal damage, his regeneration was beginning to slow due to the incredible strain it's had on it, but this was when Dante realized his brother had given in to the devil's power.  
"Striking from behind now, Vergil? Thought you had more honor than that."

"Foolishness, Dante." he responded, swinging once more, but clashing against the Force Edge. "You shouldn't speak so much in a battle."

Dante struggled, using every ounce of strength he had to try and win the clash before placing his other hand onto the blade.

Vergil only used one hand and barely showed signs of struggle.

Once the clash was broken, Vergil swung yet again.

The force sent the Legendary Devil Hunter flying once more, but he pulled Cerberus out once more to surround himself in ice and try to protect himself from his brother's onslaught, but the ice was shattered by a punch from Beowulf.

As a last resort, Dante used the nunchucks, swinging them in an attempt to clash against or stop the punch.

The Legendary Dark Slayer hit the icy weapon with all his might, shattering Cerberus the moment the blow connected.

Dante slid backwards, watching as Cerberus was destroyed, shattered by his brother.  
He sighed, reaching for the blade on his back after dropping the remnants of Cerberus, but there was little time as Vergil's hand was against Dante's throat, lifting him up before slamming him against the wall.

Vergil stared at Dante, his glowing eyes narrowing as the wings went back into his back and his coat went back to it's blue color.  
He stabbed the Yamato into Dante's chest, twisting it soon after to cause additional pain.

Blood was coughed up, and his regeneration began to fail him. It was clear who had won this battle.  
Dante looked to his brother, expecting him to pullthe blade out any moment and claim victory, but to his surprise, this didn't happen.

Vergil kept Yamato plunged into his brother. His eyes stared back as he prepared to finish it once and for all by ending his brother's life.  
Beowulf manifested on his hands and legs, but his eyes widened suddenly as he saw something fall out from Dante's coat.

A necklace came into view, falling out from his coat yet still around his neck.  
It was the same amulet Vergil used all those years ago, and the very same their mother gifted to them both.

The older brother stared at it, a splitting headache coming to him and forcing him to let out a pained noise that was followed by a yell.  
It was as though seeing the amulet made memories surface, and humanity that the new demonic power had buried.

Dante only gazed to him, his eyes widening somewhat. "Vergil?" he spoke in a weak tone, his regeneration slowly beginning to pick up pace once again.

The pain began to subside, and Vergil slowly looked up to his brother.  
His eyes remained narrowed, cold, yet no longer glowing as he approached slowly, placing his hand back onto Yamato's hilt.  
He thought about this action for several seconds, but finally pulled the blade from his brother and allowing him to fall to the ground.

The Devil Hunter only laid there on the ground with his hands moving, trying to help himself rise up.

Vergil looked down to his brother with an uncaring look despite how his human self wouldn't allow him to kill Dante.  
He reached down, taking the Force Edge off of Dante's back swiftly before walking back towards the gateway to Hell that he'd left open in the rubble.

Dante slowly rose up, walking before trying to run after his brother, holding a hand out to try and stop him.

The Dark Slayer leapt into the portal, swinging the Yamato to close it behind him and stop any from following him.

The youngest twin reached the gateway immediately after it was shut, getting down onto his knees before staring at the ground it once was on.  
"Damn it, Vergil."he mumbled to himself.

The battle was over. The world was saved. But it was all at a great cost.

* * *

(Long time no see.

So... A part of me feels this story as a whole wasn't as good as it could've been. You guys all might disagree and if you do... then... well I guess I'm just wrong lol. Your opinions matter more to me than my own, so I hope you have enjoyed it all so far, including this new chapter.

Believe me... I know it took me forever to get this chapter out. I feel bad about it too because the one before this left you all hanging and this is the last main chapter of this story and all... So I'm truly sorry for the wait. But I have been thinking on the story, what I want to come, and where I want to take things, so know I didn't forget about this at all.

All of that said...

I have an epilogue to write. I'll do my best to have it up tomorrow and not keep you all waiting. But I have more exciting news for you all.

I'm not done with this story just yet.

I have ideas for side stories that I'll be writing and posting here, so keep an eye out on this story still because I have several ideas and characters to incorporate... including a little special something for you guys. The side stories are gonna focus on the characters and show more of what they're doing between this and the next main story, as well as introduce new characters both familiar to Devil May Cry fans and not. There's one in particular I plan on introducing into the story I think some of you have been wanting to see.

Aside from the side stories I have upcoming...

If you guys noticed... I did an alternate take on DMC3 first. And then this is not only an alternate take on DMC4, but DMC4 and 2 combined into one story with original elements thrown in. I still have two more DMCs to cover... 1 and 5. And I intend on doing them at some point.

If you have any questions to ask... Feel free to. I'll do my best to answer them when the epilogue comes around. Thank you... all of you.)


	15. Shall Never Surrender

**Nero/Dante**

He took several steps forward, walking back to the house as an empty feeling began to wash over him.  
He thought revenge would help him, but in truth it did little. He at least felt as though he'd done the right thing in the end by destroying Sanctus.

Nero's blue eyes began to gaze around the city, seeing the devastation that'd been the result of the battle against Argosax.  
"One demon caused all of this?"he said to himself in a low tone before a black haired woman caught his eye.

Raillyn had found her way here, and was walking at a rather fast pace before her eyes lit up. "Nero!"

Letting out a small sigh, the Son of Vergil began to approach her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. He's dealt with." he swiftly replied.

She widened her eyes before gazing down a bit. "So, you killed him?"

He turned his back to her, looking out the sky that had once been lit up by red and blue. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't let you have a shot."

"N-no. It's fine. I understand." she responded, disappointment in her tone.

Nero looked down to his demonic hand, gazing at it without giving any form of response.

"I leave for five minutes, and you crazy kids have already torn up the place." a familiar voice spoke in a more joking tone.

"Dante?" the young man asked, lowering his hand and turning to his uncle.

The Devil Hunter lifted his arms. "In the flesh."  
He looked up to both Nero and Raillyn, placing his hands onto his own sides. "Gonna assume that Sanctus found you instead of me finding him."

"Something like that." Nero responded, looking away once more.

Raillyn stepped forward. "We were just talking, and then Nero was pulled through the wall."

Dante began to chuckle a bit. "You get used to it, kid."  
He placed a hand onto Nero's shoulder, turning his head to him. "Are you alright, Nero?" he asked, a bit of concern clear.

"What? Thought I wasn't able to handle him on my own?" he began to clinch his fists, keeping his back turned as his expression became an annoyed one.

"That's not what I mean. Emotionally. Not physically." he took his hand off his nephew's shoulder.  
"You've had a rough time lately."

Nero didn't give any form of response for a head lowered as his eyes shut.  
"Where's Vergil?" was all he managed to say, not even calling him his father or anything of the sort.

Crossing his arms, Dante let out a sigh.  
"Your old man's gone to take the fight to Mundus. He took the Force Edge and the power of Argosax, and has gone to avenge your mom, pretty much." Dante lied to some degree as he had no idea if revenge was his true reason. He believed it may be as it used to be in the past, but he couldn't say for certain. He left out the part where they fought, and how he seemed to be more demon now than he ever used to be.

"Alone!?" Nero shouted, turning to his uncle suddenly.

"Yeah. Wouldn't have it any other way. Sorry, kid." while Dante his behind his usual, uncaring tone, he was truthfully saddened by the entire event.

The Son of Vergil looked away. "Of course... Just like him to abandon his family."

Dante was left at a loss for words, yet another sigh escaping as he lowered his head.  
"Maybe. But if you ever need anything, you can always give me a call." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a card with the words 'Devil May Cry' and a phone number written on it. "If you want a job, or just hang out... I'll probably be there. Business ain't exactly booming."

Nero widened his eyes, extending his hand to take the card.  
His blue eyes gaze over it before placing it into his pocket. "I'll keep that in mind. I was thinking about following in your footsteps anyway, becoming a demon hunter."

Letting out a chuckle, the hunter in red replied. "You've got a lot of potential, kid. If you ever decide to go that route, give me a call, and I'll give a job."  
Dante turned his back to the scene, walking away from the two. "Adios, kid." was all he said, lifting two fingers to his forehead before waving them to the side.

Nero watched as his uncle walked away, his blue eyes gazing downward afterwards.

Raillyn began to approach him slowly. "You gonna take him up on that offer?"

"Maybe." the Son of Vergil replied. "What about you? What are you gonna do now that there's no more Order of the Sword?"

She crossed her arms, stepping away from Nero before turning back to him once again. "I was thinking about becoming a devil hunter myself."

"Wait, really?" Nero was taken by surprise, his eyes widening. "What makes you wanna do that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she said in response, turning her back to him once again.  
"Most of my life went to the Order of the Sword, and they were truly corrupted by devils instead of working towards a bright future like they said. One demon caused all of this destruction, and I want to help keep something like this from happening again."

The young man crossed his arms. "Well, I guess we'll both be giving Dante a call soon enough."

"Maybe." she chuckled a small bit.

Nero began to walk back towards the house, Raillyn following close behind as neither knew where else to go or how to even begin right now.

* * *

 _Not sure what more there is to say. I eventually took Dante up on his offer, and got my own branch of Devil May Cry to run. Even got my own sign._

 _Raillyn, on the other hand, decided to go out on her own, make her own devil hunting business. Even then, she joins us pretty often jobs since there's not a lot available for us devil hunters._

 _Dante just went back to what he did best. Unfortunately, the dumbass spends all his money on pizza and gambling instead of actually making his shop less of a hellhole._

 _I think all of us know that there's plenty more in store for us. That the demon world is gonna invade again one day. Maybe stronger than ever before._

 _We'll be ready for them though. Now, we all have scores to settle._

* * *

 **Vergil**

There he stood in the depths of Hell itself.  
He stepped through the red water beneath his feet, his blue eyes gazing up to the dark sky as a slight smile began to form.  
"It'll be fun to fight with the King of Hell."

There were three enormous lights in the sky that glow a bright red as it seemed as though an energy of the same color swirled around them.  
They formed a triangle shape and seemed to be nothing more than eyes that stared into the eldest twin's soul.

Vergil pulled the Yamato from it's scabbard.  
"If my father was able to defeat you..." he began, pulling the Force Edge off his back. "then I should be able to do it too!"

The Son of Sparda then raced forth with a yell, both blades in hand as he prepared to face against the ruler of the demon world.

It was none other than Mundus himself...

* * *

(That's it. That's all I've got for now.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story overall. Like I said, I plan on doing side stories that'll go into what the characters are all doing, and introduce some others in between this and the next main story. And I think I said this before, but these side stories will be posted here in Rite of Heritage. So be sure to keep your eyes out because there's more updates to come.

Now... as for the next main story... Don't expect it for awhile. I have lots of ideas, but I want to take some time before delving into DMC1 and 5 and just focus on the side stories I discussed for now.

Thank you all for being patient... If you have any questions, then again, I'll try my best to answer them when I get a chance. And I appreciate any and all reviews.)


End file.
